


Symbiosis

by starspawn_fanatic



Category: Original Work, Utopia Descending
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Consentacles, Cyberpunk, Double Penetration, Drama, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Symbionts, Telepathy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unbirth, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, all the way through, cyborg, fuck buddies, mpreg-ish-sorta, that's a lot of tags...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawn_fanatic/pseuds/starspawn_fanatic
Summary: Satyra Thompson had just about given up on finding a date, so rather than trying to find the perfect match, she just decided she wanted someone to fulfil her most basic physical drives. That's when she met Caalax Algiedi, and fulfil he did: with a body that seemed almost designed to fill her up with slick squirming tentacles, the hot young starspawn she met at the bar was more than happy to meet her most exotic desires. Little did she know that she was about to fall head over heels for her new companion.The work is set in the Utopia Descending LARP universe and tagged accordingly. There's some lore in it that would be somewhat useful to know, but you'll probably get the gist even if you've never heard of UD.





	1. (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This story used to be called "Hookup with a Starspawn: My Symbiote Lover." I came up with a better title. It's still the same fic.
> 
> This story is set in the Utopia Descending LARP universe. It is *not* canonical, and the characters involved *have never* and *will never* enter play. For the purposes of the ARG elements of the LARP, it is nothing more than a work of fiction by an anonymous fan. Also, though it's adult oriented, UD is not a sexually explicit LARP! Please don't bring your kinks to game! Feel free to bring a sexy tentacle monster though, that's cool.
> 
> please excuse any weird typos, a lot of this was typed on a phone and autocorrect errors usually don't show up on a spell check.
> 
> this work (or any of my works) will NEVER involve noncon or dubcon of any kind since it's a trigger of mine.
> 
> A character in this work was born intersex. I try to be as respectful as possible here - in the Utopia Descending universe, ideas about gender are very lax and intersex bodies are treated as normal human variants. Additionally, eternaborn sexual biology being markedly different from human biology, this ends up being a very subtle detail relating to fertility and is not ever explicitly used as a fetish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyra meets someone interesting at the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written after the seven following chapters; if AO3 allowed me to number it "prologue"/"chapter 0" I would, but I can't.

I was  _ so done _ with relationships. No more, not after that fucking sea-witch Hecate bagged up her shit and half of mine and just left. But enough about her. I was at the bar that night for me. No matter she ruined Riftmas; I was about to find some stranger to make out with at the bar, and I was going to love it.

So when I breezed into The White Rabbit that evening, other than a few Moscow Mules, I didn't know what I wanted. Maybe someone high-tier, maybe a giantkin with enormous tits. Maybe some chimera with a dog dick. I dunno. Someone fun.

_ What naughty thoughts,  _ I chastised myself, sipping my fizzy, ginger-laced drink from my table in the corner.

_ I don't know, I thought that sounded kind of hot,  _ I heard another voice say.

What. The fuck. I knew I had been stressed lately, but I didn't think it was bad enough that I would start hearing voices already.

_ Over here, _ the foreign voice directed. I felt a compulsion to look to my right. On the barstool across the aisle from me sat a small, unassuming creature: a half dozen or so stubby black appendages extended from a disk-shaped midsection which sported three little purple eyes. As I looked over, one of the creature's forelimbs sprouted up and into a long tentacle, beckoning me over.

_ Can it read my mind? _ I wondered.

_ He, and yes, but only when you project like that. _ The shiny black tentacle curled playfully in the air before retracting.  _ So, you come here often? _

I tried to keep my thoughts sedate, trying not to “project.”  _ This tentacle creature is hitting on me. _

_ Yes, I am,  _ he interrupted.

_ Fuck. _

_ Do you not want me to hit on you? _ he asked.

I tried not to think about anything at all, and yet still process what was happening and how I felt about it. This…  _ guy _ was pretty, to be sure: shimmering rainbows danced across his black skin - or, was it slightly bluish skin? - and his eyes glittered like geodes.

_ I'm sorry if that was rude, _ he continued, obviously not hearing the finer, more analytical thoughts.

_ No, no! Let's keep talking… thinking?  _ I said, despite not really understanding this way of communicating well.  _ You seem cool. _ I sat down on the empty stool next to the new stranger and crossed my legs, facing him.

_ Ah, I'm glad you think so, _ he said. The tone felt almost relieved. 

_ Yeah, I mean, it's not every day you meet an eternaborn who can read your mind, _ I thought.

_ Fair enough. On the subject of pillar type… what are you? I can't imagine the bouncer let a human in,  _ he said.

_ Ah. I always get this when I'm tiered down, _ I thought, pulling the hair back from my pointed ears.  _ I'm an underfolk. Just a spriteling until the full moon comes out again. _

_ Oh? And what do you look like then?  _ he asked. I saw him snake one of his arms upwards towards the table and stick it into a glass perched near the edge, and then the level of the drink inside began to drain as if he were sipping through a straw.

_Well, I look a lot like a faun or a satyr, with hooves and horns. That's why I chose my name, Satyra,_ I explained. Pretty boring, I know.

_ Ah, that was my next question. My name is Caalax. So, with that answered, I guess I'll ask my first question again: come here often? _ he asked. Smooth.

_ Actually, no. Usually I only hang out in bars with friends but tonight, to tell you the truth, I was hoping to meet someone nice. _

This whole time, having not exchanged a single verbal word with the pillar I was deep in conversation with, the bartender was giving me an odd look. He seemed like the stoic type - a chimera with an iguana-like head - but I could tell as he cleaned the bar's glassware that he was starting to wonder why I hadn't broken silent eye contact with Caalax for several minutes. 

After a pause, Caalax asked,  _ Am I nice? _ and I was caught off guard.

_ Maybe,  _ I answered.  _ I haven't really gotten to know you. _

_ Well, I think you're nice. I'd love to get to know you more,  _ he flirted.

_ I just want to be clear, I'm not looking for anything serious. Just someone to have fun with. _ I needed to set boundaries before they got crossed.

_ Fun? _ he asked, feigning naiveté.

_ Oh, don't play dumb, _ I replied, rolling my eyes.  _ You're perfectly aware what I mean. _ I took a long sip of my quickly dwindling drink.

_ Hot, kinky sex with someone with tentacles all over their body? _ he asked nonchalantly, as if he were asking the weather or what I did for a living.

I almost choked before expelling stray ginger beer from my windpipe.

_ I mean, that  _ would  _ be nice, _ I answered,  _ though I hadn't quite thought out the finer details yet. _

_ Too forward? _ he asked.

_ A bit, _ I confirmed.

_ My apologies. Should I have started with “this place is dull, let's go somewhere else”? _

_ Yeah, that one would have gone over much better _ , I thought.

_ How old-fashioned, _ he teased.

_ I'm nothing if not classy,  _ I replied.  _ But for real, do you want to maybe head back to my place? I've got some of that new limited edition Kick-O Black Espresso. _

_ I don't think I'll need that to stay awake, _ he relayed to me. I could almost feel him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyra brings home a new friend, and he ends up staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents:
> 
> \- Tentacles*  
> \- Xenophilia/Alien sex*  
> \- Casual Sex/Hookup*  
> \- Unbirth*  
> \- All-the-way-through*  
> \- Telepathy  
> \- Double Penetration
> 
> *themes marked with asterisks may also be present in future chapters and will not be tagged every time they appear since they will appear frequently

As I came home with my new tentacled companion perched on my shoulder, I was filled with equal parts excitement and trepidation. I had been with starspawn before, but never one _this…_ alien. Even his name was alien. Caalax Algiedi. And yet, he was so interesting. I’d kind of always had a bit of a thing for tentacles, too. Lost in thought, I stepped into my apartment and headed to the bedroom. He crawled off my arm down onto the neatly folded blanket while I unbuttoned my jacket.

His tubelike limbs sparkled with iridescent light as he sat purring at the head of my bed, absentmindedly fidgeting with himself while his three violently purple eyes peered up at me from his midsection as I disrobed. He was only about six inches tall, but sometimes he seemed to grow mass out of nowhere when reaching for something far away. I was uncertain if all of him was even within this plane or whether he had some transdimensional properties. That's not the kind of thing you ask someone you just met at a dive bar.

 _You are so beautiful_ , he spoke softly as a voice in the back of my mind.

 _Me? You're a hypnotic space creature_ , I thought automatically.

I could tell he was amused. Life is tough when your date is a telepath, I guess. He reached up to my face and caressed it. His arms moved in the strangest way, everting like tubular worms so they could suddenly grow and change shape. The feeling of his touch had a sort of tingling sensation. Not quite numbness, more like being tickled.

He could tell I was wondering about it. _It's a narcotic, my skin produces it as a defense mechanism. I can make more on command._

A wave of ecstacy and calm passed through me, its epicenter on my cheek where the eternaborn touched me almost twitching with ticklish energy. The back ache that I didn't realize I had was gone instantly.

_Yeah, it has pain relieving properties. I think my parent corp is trying to figure out what it is so they can sell it._

I'd definitely buy more of that.

I slipped into my partner's many arms and they folded around me in a secure embrace. The smooth, shiny tentacles were slippery without being wet or slick, and they had a pleasant warmth. The underside of each one had a grippy ribbed texture that he used to hold on to my shoulders. His triangular pupils met mine a few inches from my face.

 _I want to be inside you_ , he implored. I could feel his lustful intentions.

 _Please_ , I invited. I longed to feel those tentacles tickling me down between my legs.

Without another thought, he moved toward my pussy. My nether regions were already pulsating with excitement, but my heart started to pound as he flicked a hind limb over me. I felt myself get wetter. He finally brushed against my clit, and with one of those tubular arms, he immediately started sucking it.

"Ahhh," I gasped, caught off guard by the sudden and direct stimulation. _Be gentle!_ I thought.

Immediately, he slowed down. As he pushed and pulled, that same tickling joy radiated across my body and swept me up in its waxing and waning tide.

 _Better?_ he asked, playfully teasing another arm across my entrance at the same time.

 _Yes, oh Spires yes_ , I thought, unable to think of anything more articulate to say.

 _Good_ , he answered, plunging a soft squirming tentacle inside me.

I inhaled sharply, this time in wholehearted pleasure. I felt him purr, the vibration tickling me from the inside. I moaned and heard the noise escape my lips like something far off and half-remembered. I felt him grow inside of me, wrapping his arm around in knots and wriggling.

 _I want to be inside of you_ , he thought again.

 _Already there_ , I managed. I breathed heavily as he moved and twisted rhythmically deeper and deeper into me.

I felt myself stretch open further. Another tentacle was working its way into my body, stretching and working my hole.

 _Within you_ , he pressed.

 _Oh...!_ I realized. I felt myself get fuller as he stuffed himself even further in, one arm at a time. It felt sublime, and there was no pain despite the sensation of fullness. _Yes, please_ , I affirmed.

I felt him start to slide the main part of his body into me, stretching my lips near as wide as they would go.

 _Please_ , I begged. _Don't stop._ I fondled my own nipple and bucked my hips in anticipation, trying to keep the fire in my belly going.

I finally felt the widest part of him slip into my pussy all at once, filling me. He was almost completely inside, his arms coated in a layer of my juices, with just two sticking out. One was slowly caressing my clit, the other hung free and grazed against my inner thigh. As he moved and filled me, my abdomen distended noticeably, the indistinct outlines of his arms making bumps between my pubic hair and my lower stomach.

_I'm a long way from stopping._

The trailing tentacle pressed up against my asshole.

 _Anal? I'm new to that_ , I thought.

 _Did you not clean yourself out?_ he asked.

 _I did, just... be gentle,_ I explained.

 _I promise I'll make sure it doesn't hurt._ His thoughts were warm and reassuring, like a blanket in my mind.

_Okay._

He carefully inserted the tip of his arm into my second hole. Immediately I felt more of the narcotic tickle, and I relaxed instantly. One touch of his cocktail of psychoactive secretions was all I needed to become totally slack. Amazing.

Without any delay, he slithered further up inside me, everting and lengthening his arm as he went. I'm running out of positive words that fully express how good it felt. Really, really good.

 _Spires... Deeper..._ I begged.

_Of course._

I felt him squirming further, passing into my colon and then further still with his never-ending length. I had never experienced anything like this. My whole abdomen moved under my hands as he filled me from the rear, churning and writhing. I felt like this was supposed to hurt, but nothing hurt. Everywhere there was supposed to be pain, there was pleasure instead. As she continued all the way upwards, I felt my stomach start to flip and bubble.

He hadn't stopped moving in my vagina, either. I felt him start to push harder against my cervix.

 _I'm going to touch every inch of you_ , he told me. Pleasure poured from deep within as he pressed on the entrance to my womb.

 _Yes! Do it!_ was all I could think.

I felt something open inside of me. There was pain this time, but only the best kind of pain, laced with a haze of sexual fervor. My consciousness was starting to come away from my body, pulling me in an alternate direction from my mere three dimensional form. I saw myself. I saw inside myself through my partner's mind. My tentacled lover was squeezing through my cervix and into my innermost space, reaching his arms up through my tubes and out into my abdomen. He pulled all his appendages save for the last two inside my uterus, and then he began to inflate. The arm snaking its way up my intestines and all the way into my stomach started to grow too, coiling up in my gastric cavity and making me feel... satiated, as if I had just eaten a large meal. My abdomen swelled rounder and rounder as my internal cavities expanded. I felt like I could burst, but the pleasure was so great that I didn't even really mind. Both my holes and my entire body were filled. I started to topple over the edge of orgasm as he continued to rub my clit.

Suddenly, I snapped back into my own head as I felt something rising in my throat. My lover's tentacle shot out my mouth, its tip germinating into a branching tree of a dozen or so smaller arms surrounding a central hole. I threw my head back as his arm straightened inside my esophagus, retracting back inside my mouth and sweeping the soft tendrils around behind my lips and over my tongue. His other arm started moving faster over my clit, and I could feel him wiggling throughout my whole body. He started to move up and down inside my throat, pulling and sucking at my tongue with his tentacular digits. I couldn't breathe properly with him filling my throat, and I began to feel light-headed. I felt him writhing in my guts through the skin on my belly.

 _I'm close_ , he relayed.

 _I've moved beyond close_ , I thought.

I flicked my tongue and sucked back. It was a little like making out with a plate of spaghetti, if you were already halfway done swallowing it. He shuddered as I sucked on what I suppose were his genitals, and I shuddered because him suddenly twitching inside of every crevice of my insides felt phenomenal.

 _I'm coming!_ he told me.

A sweet goo gushed out the end of his arm into my mouth. It tasted halfway between strawberries and Diet Coke, with an unmistakable metallic flavor. It certainly wasn't the worst tasting cum. As he emptied himself, he retracted back down my throat. I swallowed him and his genetic delivery back the way he came. He twitched and writhed inside me, sucking my clit harder and starting to tremble and shake my whole body. I climaxed within seconds of him.

My bloated abdomen started to shrink a bit from its bulbous size as he retracted further into the strange pocket dimension where he stored his extra mass. The tentacle that had been stimulating my clit slithered further up my front, wrapping around me and resting on my belly as he slowly pulled his arm back down out of my digestive tract.

 _You have beautiful insides,_ he pondered as I basked in post-orgasmic glow.

 _Thank you._ I couldn't think to say anything else. That might have been the strangest hookup I've had yet.

 _Let me stay_ , he propositioned as he finally freed his arm from my rectum and inverted it back inside himself, inside me.

_I mean, I can make breakfast…_

_No,_ he clarified, moving slightly, still inside my womb. The feeling was indescribable. _Let me stay in here. Just for a while._

I considered. He was still visible as a slight bulge in my abdomen. The arm he had wrapped around me started to pull back into my reproductive tract. I felt it slide all the way up and disappear deep inside me. A rumbling purr issued from deep within my belly. I felt… full.

_Spires, yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a stand-alone drabble. Then I tacked more on to it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyra and Caalax have some morning shower sex after their initial encounter, and he shows her a side of himself that she hadn't met before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents:
> 
> \- Shower Sex  
> \- Shapeshifting*  
> \- Tentacle Dick*  
> \- Aftercare*  
> \- Romance*
> 
> * = recurring

I had strange, beautiful dreams as I slept. Weightless, I drifted high above streets and homes, the air fluttering through my hair as I propelled myself with force of will alone. The sky was a confusing mixture of colors as unfamiliar stars and nebulae swam overhead. I could breathe fire, and the trees were made of glass. Strangest of all, I knew I was dreaming the entire time.

_ Caalax? _ I thought, searching for my new fuck buddy in the sky.

"Please, that's a stage name. Call me Cal." The answer came not as a thought but as a genuine sound emanating from all around me as I soared through the air. A perfectly human voice, on the deep and masculine side. Different than I expected it to sound.

"Cal?"

I woke up with the sound of his name on my lips.

As I opened my eyes, the previous night came back to me. I glanced down at the bump in my abdomen. How exciting, to have been filled up with my alien lover all night long. I felt him move around and kick a little.

_ Good morning _ , he greeted me.

I thought for a moment about last night's revelry. To say it was strange in hindsight was an understatement.

_ So, do you always sleep inside people after screwing? _ I wondered casually.

_ I'm not sure why, but I think it's part of my biology as a starspawn. This is how my kind must reproduce. It just feels... right. _ There was tension in Cal's thoughts, a consternation over the uncertainty of his origin.

_ Well, as long as you don't get me pregnant. Uh, not counting whatever this is. _

_ I'm not sure I'm compatible with you genetically. Even at a low tier. _ He was obfuscating something, probably his birth sex. I didn't really give a shit about that, frankly.

_ Doesn't matter. Do me a favor and don't tier down while you're in there. _

_ That has happened to me once before... my partner was ultimately unharmed, but will try to avoid it because of the discomfort involved _ , he reassured.

_ Uh, thanks. Do you want me to make breakfast? _ I asked, changing the subject.

_ I am content where I am. _

_ Alright, well, I'll be making myself some in a little while. Let me know if you want any _ , I offered. I sat up and pulled the blankets off my naked form, grabbed a towel, and then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I turned on and tested the water for temperature, I felt Cal shift and move inside of me. A slight crampy ache followed, then a warm, erotic tickle building between my legs. He was moving down again.

_ What are you doing? _ I wondered.

_ Joining you _ , he answered, sliding an arm down out my entrance and touching my inner thigh.

I stood still for a moment, transfixed by the pleasurable sensation of him slithering around. After recovering my senses just enough, I stepped into the tub and closed the curtains as hot shower water drenched my back. Slick wetness coated Cal as he poked another arm out from between my lips. He grasped at me, pressing my clit and tracing over my hips and getting my secretions everywhere before they were rinsed away by the water. I moaned as he began to thrust the end of his arm in and out of me, fucking from the inside. Almost dizzy, I leaned against the wall while Cal had his way.

More arms worked their way out of my pussy. There was a dull burn in my lower abdomen as I felt him squeeze through my cervix again. Then, with almost a pop, I felt him leave my womb and completely fill my pussy up with his midsection, four or five of his arms grasping my legs. I moaned louder, almost screaming, feeling like I was going to tear open. I closed my eyes.

I felt his arms snake up my sides and wrap around my hips and back. The main part of him was almost out. With one last mind-bending squeeze, his body slid out of me and up over my clit. His longest arm was still inside, coiled all the way back up in me. I felt ribbed mouthparts gently sucking at me. Blood rushed in my ears as the noise of the water drowned my thoughts.

_ Do you need to sit down? _ Cal asked.

_ Yeah, that's probably a better idea. _ I lowered myself to the shower floor, carefully avoiding sitting on any stray tentacles.

No sooner had I braced my arms against the ground than Cal started fucking me again. His long rear arm thrust in and out while the others held on tightly, clinging to my chest and abdomen. He coiled and pulsed, sending me reeling. I lay all the way down and let water pour down on me as the alien being yet again brought me to the height of pleasure.

_ Cal, please, dear Spires, don't ever stop doing this to me.  _ My mind was running like a faucet now.

_ I don't ever want to stop. _

Two tentacles slithered up my chest, grasping at my wet nipples, pulling and sucking and twisting. I whimpered in ecstacy.

_ I think should assume a different form _ , Cal's voice said in my head.

I felt his weight grow on top of me. He stopped sucking my clit, but one of the tentacles on my chest quickly slipped down my abdomen to fill the vacancy. The thrusting appendage felt harder. Stiffer.

I opened my eyes to see a vaguely humanoid shape with four long tentacles where one would expect limbs. Two triangular eyes peered at me from an octopus-like face. But he continued to grow and morph in front of me as he rocked his hips up and down against mine. The tentacles bent in the middle like arms and legs, hanging on to me in a firm embrace while Cal's genitals were buried deep in mine. I closed my eyes again. This was disorienting.

As Cal rode me while changing into his more human form, I felt his head press against my cheek.

"Hello, my darling. I'm glad I didn't have to interrupt anything," he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes again, and Cal moved his head back to look into my eyes. My, what eyes he had. Sparkling and purple, those same triangular pupils were fixed on me, set in between shimmering dark eyelids that matched the rest of his raveny skin. Where ears should have been, there were two fanlike appendages made of tiny pink branching structures, dripping with shower water. His hair consisted of a mass of tiny tendrils sticking backwards in an alien ducktail. His jaw, sharp and prominent, framed full lips and perfect teeth. Down his abdomen were two rows of yet more iridescent tentacles. I couldn't tell exactly what his genitals looked like given that he was in the middle of fucking my brains out.

"Oh, spires, you're hot like this. Oh fuck," I muttered, breathless. I couldn't contain myself.

I wrapped my arms around Cal, moving my hips in time to his rhythm. I felt him breathing quickly as his muscles rippled under my fingertips when I ran my hand up his back, tensing with every thrust.

"I'm going to finish inside you," he told me, ragged breaths starting to creep into his smooth voice.

"Okay," I sighed as I started to pass the point of no return. Spires, I would have his babies for all I cared at the moment.

He found my lips with his and started kissing me. As he sucked on my lips and tongue, I felt hot air come from his nose in labored huffs. He squeezed tighter. I felt him pulsate inside of me as he thrust extra deep. I sucked his lips back, and he moaned; a deep, resonant sort of sound, like a purr or a growl. I closed my eyes and watched stars dance in my vision and let the orgasm wash over me. Cal kept thrusting as I lost myself in his embrace and my whole body tingled from the impact of a thousand shower droplets. My lips fell away from his and my whole body spasmed as I melted into a twitchy morass of pleasure, no longer reacting as he continued to pound me and water streamed over my face.

“Aghhhh,” he groaned, starting to come. With a few last thrusts, I felt his tensed muscles soften and he slumped over. Warm fluid trickled out of me as Cal lay on top of my body, breathing heavily and hanging on to my arms tightly. The shower was still going. We lay together like that for what felt like a long time, listening to the white noise rush of hot water.

"I should turn that off," I said finally.

"Okay," he answered, his voice sounding dazed.

He slowly pushed himself up off of me and pulled out from inside me. I couldn't help but gasp from the stimulation as the long, curled up appendage uncoiled and withdrew, followed by a gush of gooey blue fluid. It looked identical to the one he sent worming through my body last night, complete with fine grasping parts. It pulled into itself, inverting back until it was a more normal length.

"I didn't realize it was blue," I remarked with a bit of a smile as the two of us stood up. He was about 5 inches taller than me.

Cal smiled coyly. "Well, it is. Now you know," he replied. "Wait until you see the eggs."

"Eggs...?" I asked, my smile vanishing. "You didn't..."

"No, I wouldn't do that without asking, not that it's really that simple anyway," he reassured. "Like I said last night, I don't think we're genetically compatible."

After I soaped off any remaining goo, I turned to the faucet and shut off the water. It had been on so long I almost forgot what silence sounded like. Cal caressed my arm from behind and I turned around to face him. He pulled me towards his body and started to kiss me again, the tentacle appendages on his abdomen grasping at my wet skin. He was so warm. Our tongues flicked back and fourth playfully for a while as we made out like teenagers. After a minute, though, I started to get cold despite his warm embrace. Wordlessly, he passed me a towel.

"Still reading my thoughts?" I asked.

"Just broad ideas now. And only when I'm holding you like this," he clarified. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and started drying my hair before moving on to my torso and lower body as he spoke. "I can tell how you feel about me, too."

I met his eyes staring playfully into my own. "And how's that?" I shot back. I hadn't even fully decided how I felt about the potential of this turning into something more permanent.

"What was that about having my babies before?" he chuckled, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"That's... different!" I rebuked, my face flush with embarrassment. "You can't expect me to have articulate rational thoughts mid-fuck."

"Of course not. But I assume we'll be seeing each other often," he snarked.

I stared into his beautiful eyes. I glanced down at the thick, fleshy tentacles all over his well-muscled frame. I glanced back up to see him tracking my eyes with a half-smirk.

"Definitely," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal introduces Satyra to his other fuck buddy. They have a great time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents:
> 
> \- Threesome*  
> \- Consensual Surprises  
> \- Robot/Cyborg Sex*

Two days later I went to meet Cal for coffee in a downtown café full of hipsters and struggling web developers. I browsed the unfamiliar menu for a moment before settling on a pumpkin spice latte like the basic bitch I am. The moon was waxing and my horns were starting to grow in; I needed the comfort food. After my coffee was ready, I found a table within eyeshot of the door so I could see Cal come in. I like being early.

A minute or so after I sat down, the bells on the door rang and my favorite eternaborn walked through. He was dressed sharply in a leather jacket over a tight-fitting pinstripe button-down and black slacks. Almost feeling underdressed in my chunky sweater and jeans, I waved, trying not to look too dorky and excited. His eyes met mine and he hit me with a heart-melting smile before coming over.

"Hey," he greeted, taking a seat across the table from me

"Hi," I responded, blushing a bit. I was sort of giddy seeing him again. "What have you been up to?"

He crossed one leg over the other, holding it with both hands as he rolled his eyes upwards in thought. "Thinking. About us," he said finally, meeting my eyes again.

"Oh? Like, in a bad way, or a good way?" I asked.    

"Oh, absolutely in a good way," he assured me. "I was thinking about things we could do together." His eyes narrowed and his voice took on a conspiratorial undertone.    

I leaned in closer. "Oh?" I asked mischievously.    

He glanced sideways, making sure no one was right up next to us. "Ever been in a threesome?"    

I could feel my own eyes glazing over. "Yeah, one time. It was a dude and me and another girl. He just took turns with us. Half the time it was just watching other people fuck."   

"Well, I can promise it won't be like that," he explained quickly. "Remember the other night, when I was in my symbiont form?"    

The memory made me blush. "I don't think I could forget if I wanted to."    

He smiled again. "Good. Well, imagine that, except instead of just me, an amalgam acquaintance of mine is involved too. I met him last week."    

"Go on," I goaded, no longer disinterested.    

"I've been with him once before, so he knows basically how I work, just like you do. I told him the basic idea but also told him to be ready for surprises," Cal explained. "Do you think you could help me surprise him?"    

"Show me a picture of him," I requested.

Cal pulled out his phone and opened the photo app. I caught a brief glimpse of some absolutely wonderful nude selfies before he tapped a shot of a lanky amalgam. Something told me that was intentional.    

"His name is LX-9."    

The amalgam in the shot was clothed, but still making one of those lewd sexy poses. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing some kind of power core or indicator light embedded in his pale skin. The tips of his fingers had black caps on the end and his arms had panels and wires running up their sides. His face was pulled into a smirk and his eyes glowed electric blue. Tousled hair fell from one side of his head, the other side made of clear plastic and exposing the computerized innards of his braincase. He was pretty hot, solid 8.5/10. Fuckable as hell.    

Cal saw me checking him out. "He vibrates, too."    

"Sold."

* * *

As we rode the train back to Cal's apartment, he texted LX-9 about our plans for the night. Cal was cagey, just saying that the amalgam should start with me and that he would "appear when you least expect it." He asked for a picture of me, so Cal sent a selfie of us with me kissing him on the cheek. "I can't wait, I've never been with an underfolk" was all we got back from that. I guess with my horns and the markings on my face coming in it was a little easier to tell what I was; Cal had had to ask when we first met at a bar. Not my fault I can almost pass for human sometimes.

I followed Cal up the steps into his building and onto the elevator. As soon as the metal doors closed, I was overcome with the urge to start making out with him, then and there. I clasped his hand in mine and lay my head on his shoulder as the floor indicator slowly ticked upwards.

He saw me looking at him, and glanced at the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. "Maybe wait a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine. I just get... really antsy as I start to tier up like this," I explained.

"I know. Capricorni is strong in both of us," he replied with a smile.

We got off at Cal's floor and started down the hallway towards his apartment. Stepping inside, I was struck by the lighting. Soft blues and purples kept the place barely lit enough to see by, but from what I could see, the space was generous for a studio. The queen-size bed sat in the corner of the room and above it hung a massive mirror. All the furniture had this curvy, spaceship aesthetic; clean lines and high gloss.

"Damn, son. Nice place," I commented. This place looked like one of those fancy Japanese love hotels you see on TV.

"I'm glad you like it. LX-9 will be here in about an hour. Shall we prepare?"

"Of course."

Cal led me over to the bed, one of his abdominal arms reaching out the bottom of his shirt and squeezing my ass suddenly as his hands rested on my shoulders. He smiled deviously when I turned back in mild surprise.

"At least let me take off my clothes first," I rebuked in mock anger, running a hand down his chest. I felt his soft, prehensile extra arms swell under my fingers.

"Let me help," he answered, and his shirt popped open all at once from top to bottom. The tentacles lining his chest and abs all grasped at me, pulling off my sweater and then finding all the buttons and closures of my blouse and jeans. Within seconds, he had stripped me to my underwear, and then he had my bra off too. Wrapping around me, he gently lowered us onto the bed, staring into my eyes the whole time. He undid his belt and then pulled down his own slacks and boxer-briefs to expose his longest, thickest tentacle before delicately taking my panties off and pulling back away from me.

Then, he started to shrink back into the form he was in when I first met him. I'm not going to lie, watching him transform still weirded me out a little, even though he was hot as hell. Left in a pile of his own clothes, his symbiont form crawled towards me and extended a tentacle up my chest to play with my nipples. That drug-like tingle followed shortly.

 _Miss me?_ he asked.

 _A bit, actually_ , I answered. The way he could please me in this form was... unique, to say the least.

 _Aww. I'll have to make it up to you._ He reached another arm towards my pussy and rubbed up and down against it gently. I felt his rearmost tentacle slowly unfurl against my leg, pulsating and warm. I moved my hips as he touched me and sighed with pleasure. After a minute or two of that, he put two of his front appendages inside and started to stretch me.

"Ahh," I gasped aloud.

 _I'm moving a little quickly so we'll be ready when LX-9 arrives. Too rough?_ he asked. So courteous.

_No, it's perfect. Don't stop unless I tell you to._

_Alright._

It wasn't long before he had about half his tentacles in me at once. I felt them pressing deeper, the pain and pleasure of him squeezing through my cervix again making my heart race. He started to climb fully inside me.

 _I never imagined that would feel so good_ , I thought.

 _It wouldn't if it weren't for that pheromone I secrete_ , he answered. _It makes you dilate and reduces the pain._

 _Okay..._ I was too distracted to think about anything remotely technical just then. _Whatever makes it feel good, don't stop doing that._

_Certainly._

As he squeezed his main segment through into my womb, I felt like I was being lifted away from my body again. I saw him inside, head first, with his big tentacle snaking out and protruding slightly from my lips. The third person x-ray view also allowed me to see down to the street outside. LX-9 was coming up to the building.

I snapped back to reality as he buzzed in.

 _Let him in for me, will you?_ Cal directed blithely.

I got up and hit the button on the intercom.

"LX-9?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is this Satyra?" he asked.

"That's… _ah_... Yeah, me," I answered, softly gasping mid-sentence as Cal teased me by suddenly spasming and wriggling. "Come on up," I finished, hitting the button to unlock the door for him.

 _Really?_ I asked Cal.

 _Couldn't help it. Too easy_ , he answered. Childish. _Just act like I'm not here for now._

I quickly put my clothes from before back on and waited on the corner of the bed for the amalgam to make it all the way to the fortieth floor. When the knock finally came, I jumped up eagerly, peered through the peephole to make sure it was the right guy, and opened the door for him.

"Heyyy, nice to meet you!" I greeted, trying to put on my most seductive look.

The amalgam looked around at the decor. "Wow. Hi, you too," he answered. As we shook hands, I felt Cal speak.

 _Fuck me._ Like a command, but subliminal, almost subconscious. The thought didn't seem directed at me. LX-9's eyebrows quirked up. So he was the one that was for.

"Well, let's get started then," he said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "No objections here."

"Excellent," I chirped, taking his cybernetic hand and leading him to the bed. "No need to beat around the bush."

As I sat down on the bed and started to disrobe again, he sat down next to me and helped, dragging his fingers against my spine while he lifted my shirt up.

"You're hotter in person," he said, admiring me.

"I have that... effect on people," I answered, pausing slightly as Cal tried to tease me again. I covered it better this time.

LX-9 swept his plastic-tipped digits onto my chest after I undid my bra. His hands were excitingly cool, and wonderfully firm. Then he moved them lower, undoing the button on my jeans and unzipping my fly. Those cool hands found their way to my pussy and started tracing circles over my clit. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning into him. He braced his other arm against my shoulder and then started whispering in my ear

"You want a little buzz?" he asked, his voice low and sultry.

"Of course," I answered eagerly.

His fingers started to pulse with vibrations. Weak at first, then progressively ramping up. I grabbed at his arm, trying to find something to cling to, and he started pressing against me harder and stroking up and down.

"Ohhh fuck," I moaned.

"You like that?" he purred.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't stop!" I breathed back at him.

Cal slithered impatiently, making me gasp.

I reached backwards with my free hand and found LX-9's groin. He was already hard, and decently well-hung, too. He flexed his hips up in response to my touch.

"You want that? Huh?" he asked, his voice more energetic.

"Yes!" I practically begged.

He took his hand off my shoulder and undid his pants while still fingering me with the other hand. His dick was shiny and black like silicone, with what looked like a row of ribs or joints encircling it. Standing up, he took both hands and pressed me backwards down onto the bed and lifted up both of my legs so they were resting on his shoulders.

Cal wriggled in anticipation.

As LX-9 stuffed his robotic penis into me, I felt Cal pull me away from my body again. I still felt everything, but I could see it from the starspawn's extradimensional perspective. The vibrating robo-dick sent tingling waves of pleasure through me with each pulse as he thrusted. One of Cal's shorter tentacles was there too, sucking at the tip of the amalgam's cock with its central hole. The branching genital appendages of his longer tentacle started to bloom and wrap around LX-9's shaft like some alien plant.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he growled through gritted teeth as he pushed and pulled.

 _Harder,_ Cal implored us. His tentacle took more of LX-9's length inside.

"Oh, fuck. Spires!" he groaned as the starspawn sucked him off inside me. He thrust harder and faster, the vibrations getting more powerful, almost overwhelming.

Cal started pushing back after each pump of LX-9's hips. The end of his reproductive organ started to protrude out my hole on each retraction, stretching it as wide as it would go. The amalgam had his eyes closed, though, and didn't notice.

Then Cal reached further out and started tickling the other pillar's balls, which he definitely noticed.

"Haaaahhhhh, holy fuck," he exclaimed, pitching forward against my legs in surprise and opening his eyes and pausing his thrusts for a moment. Looking down, he saw Cal's genitals wrapped around his own.

 _Surprise!_ the starspawn telegraphed.

"You sneaky little freak," he gasped. "I like it." With that, he nonchalantly resumed fucking Cal and I. The starspawn kept fidgeting with the amalgam's balls before moving further up towards his asshole, though he seemed unfazed. Cal pressed against his entrance and he moaned with pleasure as the tentacle, still slimy with my secretions, started to stretch him and venture gently inside. He tickled the other man's prostate with his finger-like protrusions, producing an instant reaction.

I was pulled back to my own head when LX-9 spasmed inside of me as he was stimulated from the rear. He whined softly and hugged my thighs while Cal slid further up his ass, still thrusting and vibrating, but with soft, erratic movements.

 _Don't you dare finish early, LX_ , Cal commanded.

"Yes, boss," the amalgam breathed. He stayed almost motionless. I was feeling a little understimulated from the lack of motion.

 _Don't neglect Satyra like that!_ Cal exclaimed. _Finger her._

The amalgam reached down with his magic fingers and started vibrating me again. I squirmed and moved my hips from the pleasure, causing him to gasp as I moved against his dick.

"Hhhhhhhhggghhh," he breathed, edging. I felt his abdomen move and expand as Cal worked his way through his insides. I tried to move as slowly as possible to keep him from falling over the edge.

Finally, LX-9 spasmed as if he were gagging. With a wet gurgle, Cal's appendage slid out of the amalgam's mouth and pulsed as his tree-like genital structure fanned out. A muffled moan came past the tentacle, and LX-9 started thrusting his dick into me again, faster and faster, while still fingering my clit. Cal's flower-like tentacle extended towards my face. I pulled it into my mouth and started sucking as I fucked the amalgam back, pressing my hips into his harder and faster as he started to orgasm.

"Mmmphh," he moaned, his dick pulsing inside me as Cal sucked on him. I started to rake my teeth against my mouthful of tentacles.

Spasms shook my body and LX-9 gasped loudly through his nose as Cal writhed around inside both of us.

"Mmm khgmm!" he tried to shout, his mouth comically full. I moaned back at him, expressing roughly the same sentiment.

The amalgam thrust into me, harder and slower this time. He pressed his full weight into the hand on my clit and the vibrations turned up to eleven. I clenched up as my body was wracked with a powerful orgasm, coming in waves, and Cal shot a load of his sweet tasting goo into my mouth. I felt him squirming over LX-9's cock, sucking on him and drinking his cum as he climaxed. Then his tentacle slowly retracted from my mouth and back down the other pillar's throat. The amalgam gulped and coughed a little, breathing heavily to catch his breath. Collapsing sideways, he lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my torso, still bound to me by Cal's tentacles bridging between us.

"That... was something," he said finally, exhausted.

"That doesn't happen every day, no," I agreed.

 _It could if you wanted it to_ , Cal relayed to me. That thought seemed softer and more private, intended only for me. I don't think LX-9 even heard it.

I lay together with the amalgam for a while longer. When Cal finally retracted from his rectum and let go of his now-flaccid penis, he whined and squeezed my arm. Rather than pull the arms back up into me, though, Cal started climbing out of my womb, stretching my insides wide before sliding out. Every time he did that, it hurt a little less, but I still shuddered as I felt him birthing himself. He slipped out between my legs, climbed around behind me, and slowly transformed back into his humanoid shape.

Wrapping his extra arms around my waist and butt and his regular ones around my shoulders, he kissed me behind the ear.

"That was nice," he murmured.

LX-9 traced his hand over the back of Cal's wrist and stared past me into the starspawn's eyes.

"You're still a freak, but a hot freak," he sighed.

"You're the one who's a living vibrator," Cal teased back.

"Guys, please," I interjected. "You're both freaks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was supposed to end here, but then I decided to expand it into a much longer work. After this, it starts to have more of a plot, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LX-9 fucks Cal in a way he's never tried before. Then, Cal reveals a shocking development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: if you don't want to have feels about these porn characters and just want to fap to tentacle sex, stop now! Here be feelings.
> 
> Contents:  
> \- Spitroasting ( ;) )  
> \- Sounding (??? only if you count Cal's genitals as a dick, which they aren't, but I could see the comparison)  
> \- Drama  
> \- Angst

I met up with Cal and LX-9 half a dozen times over the next few weeks, getting each other off in every which way. Sometimes Cal participated as a symbiont, sometimes he fucked me from the back, sometimes it was the amalgam in the rear and Cal receiving. LX wasn't really my type personality-wise (though he and Cal certainly had a thing going), but he was certainly a great fuck.

But Cal was different. I found myself craving his attention in increasingly non-sexual ways, seeking his approval and affirmation. Our cybernetic fuck buddy knew, but didn't seem to care, thank the spires. I don't need a triangle in my life right now.

After one of our frequent romps, LX-9 having long since departed for the night, I lay cocooned in Cal's protective embrace and a nest of blankets. Both of us were dozing, but neither was asleep.

“Cal?” I murmured, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yes, Satyra?” he spoke, his voice sleepy.

“Are we, like, an item? Like, together?” I asked. What had initially begun as a one-off curiosity hookup had become an almost unspoken agreement of regular meetings. And nearly as surely as I knew I had caught unshakable feels for him, I wanted to know if I really was picking up the same signals from him or if I was lying to myself.

“I should hope so. I've been reading feelings like that off you since almost the first time we were together,” he answered. “If I didn't feel the same, that would be awfully cruel of me to string you along,” he explained.

“Right. Of course. I just… I wanted to make sure. Sometimes I feel like you're so out of my league.” As I spoke, I absentmindedly ran my fingers across his chest, tracing around the base of the tentacles he had wrapped around me.

He stirred, squeezing me tighter and gently caressing my back, burying his face in my hair between my curved horns. “No. If anything, you're too good for me. A lot of people think I'm sexy, but very few care like you do.” His voice was quiet and very slightly tinged with sadness. “Being someone's fetish can take a toll.”

I felt a pang of guilt. I had only initially picked Cal up at the bar because I wanted to experiment.

“Not that it's not fun to please, of course,” he added quickly, feeling my consternation. “But so many people just have their fun and leave when they're bored. It doesn't feel like you're going to do that.”

“No, I'm not,” I confirmed. “Cal, I… I think I'm falling in love with you.

He pulled his face back from the top of my head and gazed into my eyes. “I think I am too,” he answered, squeezing my shoulders a little. I hugged him back, my arms surrounded by his soft appendages. He rocked back and forth with me affectionately and I savored the intimate moment. Whatever we were, we were something. And over the course of months, that something became an unbreakable bond.

* * *

 

My favorite encounters with Cal and LX-9 were probably the ones where I got to watch, despite my previous disavowal of voyeurism. There was something about watching someone else fuck my boyfriend that I absolutely adored, and the face he made when LX-9 brought him to orgasm was probably part of it. Cal never left me out, of course, but I was starting to enjoy watching him come almost as much as being part of it.

One such occasion came when the two of them were over at my flat for a day-after-Valentine's Youflix-and-chill session. Feeling horny, I had started to play with Cal's junk through his sweatpants while I lay on his lap and _The Great Inter-Corp Baking Show_ droned in the background. Cal's member swelled in response to my touch, bulging against the soft fabric around it, and he sighed a long, contented sigh. LX-9 was there too, and as he saw me fondling the starspawn, he leaned over and lay his head on my ass, running his cool plastic hands along my bare legs under the blanket I had over them.

Turning onto all fours on the couch and resting on my elbows, I cast aside the blanket and looked up at Cal as I started to tug his pants down. Half lidded eyes and a seductive smile telegraphed his desires - and so did the turgid tentacle springing forth over his waistband as I pulled it down. LX-9 leaned over me to get a better look, caressing my butt as he did so.

Marveling at Cal's otherworldly organ for a moment as it continued to evert and lengthen, I smiled and then took the end of it into my mouth. Cal let out a quiet groan and I could feel LX-9 get harder as he leaned against my ass. Every second I spent licking and sucking, my paramour's slithering manhood grew longer. Without any hesitation, I deep-throated him, swallowing his length down to the base. He gasped at the suddenness.

“Hot,” LX-9 commented, running his hand up the side of my thigh. I looked up at Cal, who was making eye contact with the amalgam.

“Come here,” Cal directed, beckoning the other pillar over while he rested his other hand on the nape of my neck. LX-9 got off me, stood up, and strode over to the side of the couch where Cal sat.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, his voice hot and heavy as I moved my head up and down over him.

LX-9 leaned down over me and obliged with gusto. I saw the two men aggressively tongue each other, Cal moaning slightly into the amalgam's mouth as his long tentacle started to extend down further into my esophagus. I had sort of figured out the trick to taking shallow breaths with my mouth full like this, but only just. There was usually a little gagging involved.

But Cal was moving quickly enough that I almost didn't need to worry. He filled my stomach in record time, heading quickly down into lower passages. My gut burbled as he worked his way through, my peristaltic efforts no doubt enhancing his pleasure. I managed a ragged breath, the air hissing and slurping around his wet member. Inhaling a bit of saliva, I started coughing reflexively.

With every cough that wracked my body, Cal cried out softly - _“ah, ah!”_ \- and trembled, grabbing LX-9 by the shirt and hanging on. I felt his every pulsating shudder deep within my belly as my diaphragm tensed around his organ uncontrollably, the stimulation making him go rigid. Breathing in past him was difficult with my throat spasming, and I wheezed a couple of times until the coughing fit finally subsided. With all the stimulation, his phallic tentacle had swelled and distended my whole abdomen.

“Fuck! Spires!” he swore after recovering himself a bit. LX-9 cradled Cal’s head in his hands, kissing him on the cheek as the starspawn took some deep breaths before he locked lips with the amalgam again. Now deprived of the extra sensation, Cal pressed his hips forward a bit, forcing himself to slide deeper into me. As he did so, I felt a stirring in my pelvis. It was a little like needing to shit, but seeing as I had been sure to thoroughly clean myself out before, I knew it could only be him. I grunted as his flower-shaped genitalia blossomed out of my butt and tickled my cheeks. Cal broke his lips away from LX-9 again and opened his eyes, and the two shared a deep, lustful look.

“Fuck me through her,” he commanded, dragging his hand down the other’s front and resting it on his erection.

Without breaking eye contact, the amalgam placed a hand on the small of my back and climbed back onto the couch. I felt him grab Cal's tentacle and stroke it gently before inserting his own cock and thrusting it all the way inside Cal's alien orifice.

“Ahh!” Cal cried, his voice high and amorous. LX-9 paused to allow the other pillar to regain himself slightly before he started to stroke the hollow tubular structure over his ribbed dick. Cal let out more breathy cries as the other man docked with him. His facial expression was so hot - mouth agape, eyes closed, raised brows furrowed together. His abdominal arms writhed and twisted under his shirt, yearning to hold something. I ran my hand up his stomach and through the mass of knotted appendages. He quickly latched on, gasping a little at the unexpected touch and gripping the back of my head tighter, pulling my hair a bit.

LX-9 started pumping his arm faster, and I could feel vibrations conducted though Cal's shaft. As he got into it more, he pushed his hips forward into me, forcing Cal further back the way he had come. My ass stretched as the vibrating amalgam dick started to press into me as well, trapping Cal in place between us.

“Spires, you're tight,” he grunted, his buzzing vibrations sending tingles through my whole pelvis. I leaned back into him, unable to really express my pleasure any other way given the mouthful of starspawn.

Cal whined with excitement as the delicate protrusions of his sex organs were trapped between a vibrating dick and my ass. I felt the tentacle contract and pulsate around LX-9's erection.

The amalgam grunted, thrusting forward in response. I pushed back at him, and he thrust again. Just like that, he was pounding my ass with Cal caught in the middle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck,” Cal muttered through gritted teeth as he was fucked.

LX-9 bent forward, nibbling at the starspawn's ear, eliciting a breathless moan, before resting his forehead on the other's shoulder and continuing to thrust. Feeling him slide and buzz inside my alien partner was the most wonderful sensation.

“I think I'm gonna come,” the amalgam grunted after a minute, fucking with ever-increasing pace. Cal merely moaned in response.

“I'm coming!” he cried a moment later, pressing hard and deep into my ass. I felt a strange pulling sensation inside me, and Cal shuddered and squeezed me harder.

“Ahhh!” LX-9 whined as Cal's tentacle tugged on his penis, sucking and grasping as the amalgam pumped it full of his sperm.

Cal's breath hissed through his open mouth as he bore down on LX-9, pulling the other pillar balls deep inside me. Overwhelmed, the amalgam grabbed me by the shoulders and hugged his body against mine, wracked with the throes of orgasm. Cal pulled his hips backwards, arching his back and crossing his legs as the other man came inside his tubular sex organ. I felt the fleshy mass start to soften inside me, though I didn't feel any of the usual hot goo grace my backside.

As the two of them finished in me, despite still lacking my own crescendo, I felt their shared climax vicariously as it unfolded inside me. Spent, LX-9 slumped onto me, planting a row of lazy kisses along Cal's neck while Cal stared at the ceiling, dazed. Cal's sex organ retracted more quickly than normal, leaving the amalgam's softening dick left alone in my ass as he retreated further into my depths.

“I never came inside the main tentadick before,” LX-9 finally sighed, as Cal pulled out of my throat and I suppressed a gag.

“... Yeah,” Cal answered after a long pause. “Yeah, it felt good.” I lay on his lap, watching his tentacle retract further inside his groin than I had ever seen it go, leaving almost no external bump. He shuddered unexpectedly, the fresh memory still replaying in his mind. LX-9 finally pulled out and hugged my legs loosely, letting out a somnolent sigh.

* * *

 

A month later, the chill of winter had mellowed into the soft creeping thaw of early spring. Tiny buds on the tree outside my building bumped against them window as a stiff breeze whistled past.

Cal sat on the end of the bed as I came in, a pensive look in his amethyst-colored eyes. I could tell something was wrong.

“Cal? What's up?” I inquired, placing a hand on his shoulder and tilting my head.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at me.

“Satyra… I don't know how to say this,” he started, his gaze wandering away from me for a moment before snapping back. “I'm pregnant.”

Confusion stalled my thoughts as his words took me off guard, but a sick feeling of dread bubbled up in my stomach as I struggled to interpret the statement.

“But you can't…? How did…” I trailed off. “Is it… LX-9?” I asked.

“Well, that's actually complicated,” he answered, eyes to the floor. “It's actually yours _and_ LX-9's.”

If I weren't confused already, I certainly was now. I sat down, trying to take it all in.

“I guess I have to explain some things about myself,” he began. “I was born intersex - halfway between male and female, physiologically speaking. I identify as a male, and that's how I've lived my life for as long as I can remember, but genetically, I actually have two X chromosomes and no Y chromosome. I was born with no testicles, and I'm completely infertile.”

He took a breath. “After I became a pillar, a lot of my genetic machinery started to work way differently, or at least, that's what my doctors told me. A lot of the, uh… _epigenetics(!_ ) completely changed - they said it's like I have an entirely new genome tacked on top of my existing DNA, and it alters the way my genes work as well as adding a lot that's completely new.” He sounded like he was struggling to remember what some guy in a white coat had told him. “But I still don't produce any of my own sperm. I'm still infertile. So when I went to the medbay on base for my monthly evaluation, they were almost as shocked as I was to find my veins coursing with pregnancy hormones.”

I stared at him, numb. His words started to pass over me without registering. “But how is it _mine?_ ” I blurted, my voice cracking. “How could it be mine if it's not in me?” I cried, bewildered.

“Well, they ran some genetic tests and scans. It turns out I've been absorbing your eggs, probably while I've been in your womb,” he answered. His eyes were pained as he looked at me, frowning deeply. “I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I could do that. I knew I could lay eggs, but I thought they would only be viable if I put them inside a host or something. I didn't understand how it all worked.”

“So, you're not going to keep it, are you?” I asked. “it's not even _yours…”_ I trailed off. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I was going to be a mom, and I wasn't even carrying the child, and the father was a fuckboy that I didn't even really have a connection with. I started to cry softly.

“There's the thing,” he continued. “I can't keep it. Physically, my body isn't capable of incubating it without causing myself grievous injury, or maybe even dying in the process. I would have to implant it in a humanoid host - I'm a parasite by nature, it's apparently part of my biology. I want to carry it. I'd actually love to be able to raise your child with you, and LX-9 if he wants to be present, though I'm pretty sure he doesn't. But I can't without a host.” He gazed at me with a pleading look in his eyes, his cheeks flushed mauve in anxiety and frustration at a situation beyond his control. He clasped my hand in his own.

“Are you… asking?” I replied shakily, sniffling. “Why do you want to keep it so bad?”

He sighed. “It's not really my decision whether to keep it, it's just your decision whether _you_ get to carry it. My corp wants to study the child as it develops.” He furrowed his brow and cast his eyes down. “They're going to take it from me to incubate themselves if you don't lay claim to it as its mother. We wouldn't get to raise it, and its rights would be signed over. My contract doesn't allow me to keep children unless they're genetically mine.” His voice was as cold as ice.

It was all so much to take in. I felt exhausted just contemplating the situation. I didn't want my child to be raised by some Teapot scientists. If it had to be brought into the world, I wanted to be there. But this was just so sudden. I wasn't ready to be a mom yet.

“How long do we have to decide?” I asked after a long silence, regaining my composure.

“They gave me a week before they force me to give it up,” he answered.

“And did you tell LX-9 already?” I added.

“Yeah. He... didn't take it well. He wouldn't believe me at first, and then wouldn't believe that it's his after I explained everything. He told me he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and got really angry.” Cal stopped taking for a moment and took a deep breath. “He called me a dirty freak and a liar, and said he hoped it dies.” The pain in his words was almost palpable. Even though I wasn't emotionally close with the amalgam, I knew Cal cared for him a lot. “He was the only one who ever… I didn't let anyone else do that to me, in there like that! I trusted him! I _loved_ him!” the starspawn yelled, shaking.

“I'm so sorry he said that, Cal,” I comforted, putting my arm around him. Once I was holding him, he lost all composure and broke down sobbing. He hid his face in his hands and curled up on my lap. He ended up crying like that for close to an hour before I finally convinced him to go to sleep. But I barely slept a wink myself. The cold wind outside my window kept blowing ceaselessly, howling like a motherless child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there would be feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satyra makes her decision. Cal surrenders the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents:
> 
> \- Oviposition  
> \- Breeding/pregnancy  
> \- Pain during sex  
> \- Vaginal stretching/large insertion

“I'll do it,” I told him the next morning, as soon as he woke up.

He looked over at me from under the blanket, eyes still sleepy, before registering what I had said. His expression morphed into incredulity.

“ _Really?!”_ he exclaimed. “I was so sure you would say no,” he continued, relief mixing with excitement.

“I couldn't do that,” I told him. “I care for you too much.”

His face darkened again. “Don't do this just for me,” he said. “It's your body.”

“I want to do this. Maybe I didn't want to do it so soon, but I want our child to have the best life.” I lay my hand on his shoulder as I stared into his eyes from across the pillows. “I love you, Cal, and I want us to be a family, even though the circumstances aren't what I had hoped.”

He closed his eyes and hugged me.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

After my shift, I came home to see Cal sitting at the kitchen table with his tablet open.

“Hey,” he greeted, smiling warmly at me. “I was just looking at baby stuff,” he said, gesturing towards a shopping menu full of pillar-grade reinforced cribs. “I like this black one, I think it would match the rest of the apartment.”

I looked at the sleek, modern looking baby bed and how it contrasted with the rest of my furniture. “Do you mean in the _studio?_ ” I asked, dubious.

“Well, yes… I thought we could live there. It's in a nicer part of town,” he explained, slightly defensively.

“But there's so much more space here,” I pointed out. “That space will be so cramped with the two of us and a baby. Here at least we have the living room,” I said, gesturing out of the kitchenette towards the end of the space with the coffee table and couches.

“Alright, whatever. We'll talk about it later. I didn't mean to start an argument,” he sulked, going back to his tablet.

“Cal, I wasn't arguing, I was just…” I sighed. “How much have you thought this through?”

He was silent for a moment. “You're as new at this as I am,” he answered.

“I know. I'm just trying to be pragmatic, is all.” I went over to him and placed a hand between his shoulder blades. He was oddly emotional - maybe having to do with his gravid condition.

“I just really want this to work out,” he said. His eyes were on the floor.

“Okay, so let's go make it happen,” I said, nudging him to get up.

He turned his head back to me and met my eyes with interest before standing up slowly and facing me, then put his hand on my shoulder.

“You're really, totally sure? There's no turning back after that. We still have the rest of the week to decide,” he said.

“I don't need any more time,” I told him.

“You're sure? We're not being rash?” he probed again.

“Cal, listen to me. I want to have this baby. I want to start a family with you,” I insisted. “Maybe I didn't want it this soon, but to be honest, now is as good a time as any.” I took a long look into his purple eyes. “I love you.”

He took me in his arms, embracing me tightly before kissing me. It was a long, slow, deep kiss, the kind of kiss you give someone after a long time without seeing them.

“Come on. Let's do it,” I said with a smile.

Cal picked me up and carried me over to the bedroom, extra arms pressing through his turtleneck sweater to help support my weight. Laying me down gently, he stood and admired me for a moment before stripping down to his bare chest. Now free to stroke me with all his appendages, he leaned in for another passionate kiss while his many limbs snaked under my shirt and tugged it upwards.

I helped by pulling my pants and underwear off, kicking them into a pile by the foot of the bed.

He gazed into my eyes and ran his hands across my naked body before climbing onto the bed and straddling me. I noticed that his belly had a slight fullness, almost imperceptible except when examined closely. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping, his half-engorged sex organ was a little less prominent than usual. It was a bit on the floppy side, actually.

“Having trouble getting it up?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“A bit of performance anxiety, I think,” he murmured sheepishly. “I’ve never layed eggs into someone before, only ever by myself.”

That actually surprised me a little. “Aren't there people who are like, totally into that?” I asked.

“Yeah, but… I was always scared they'd hatch or something. Like I said before, I didn't really understand how it worked, so I only did that alone. Turns out what I was doing before were unfertilized anyway.” He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as he spoke.

“Look, it's not like pillar bodies come with manuals,” I said. “The first time I grew my horns, I had no idea they were supposed to hurt that much. I thought something was wrong with them.”

“You're right, I guess I'm just embarrassed that I don't know how my my own reproductive system works,” he replied distantly.

I reached up to caress his abdomen, tracing my hands down towards his groin. His shaft perked up a little, moving towards my touch reflexively as he closed his eyes. I started fondling him, running a few fingers up and down his member, coaxing it towards an erection before grabbing on to it and pressing it against my own wet pussy. Flexing my thighs to get my hips closer to his, I rubbed against him with my clit. He sighed deeply.

“That's a little better,” I remarked, regarding his swelling organ fondly.

“Yeah,” he answered, grinding against me for a little longer before inserting two fingers into my hole to get me ready.

I bucked my hips against his hand as he fingered my g-spot softly at first and then harder and faster, using his thumb to stroke my clit.

“Capricorn and Capella, you're so good at that,” I moaned.

“Just trying to make sure you'll be comfortable,” he said softly, smiling.

I breathed heavily while he finger-banged me, his digits making little wet noises as he dragged them back and forth over my anterior wall.

“Cal, please,” I breathed, my eyes closed. “Do it.”

His hand slowed down before he pulled his fingers out, and a moment later, he slid his organ in to replace it. Unfurling as usual and pressing up against the end of my passage before achingly squeezing its way up into my uterus, he started to tense and strain.

“What is it?” I asked, concerned.

“I'm - _gh!_ \- trying to - _ah!_ \- pass - _ngh! -_ the egg,” he grunted, his abdomen contacting rhythmically. Slowly, as he continued to strain, I noticed a bulge at the base of his shaft. As he pushed, the bulge slowly moved, getting closer and closer to my entrance. It was intimidatingly large - about the size of a baseball, by the looks of it. He paused for a moment, catching his breath.

“It's bigger than usual. A lot harder to get out. Normally they're like the size of a grape,” he said, looking down at the thick lump in his tentacle before looking back at me. “Hopefully I can numb you a bit as that goes in.”

He grabbed my shoulders as he bore down again, the tendons and veins standing proud on his neck as he pushed.

Slowly, the bulge started to stretch me as it made its way inside. Cal grunted as he met resistance, using his hips to help push the mass into me. I whined as I felt myself take in the widest point, straining to take it past the entrance. Even as Cal released a hit of his intoxicating drug into my system, an undercurrent of pain still lingered.

“Fuck,” I swore as the thickest part of the egg slipped past my lips and fully inside to fill me.

But now came the hard part. With every grunt, Cal's whole body tensed, and I felt the bulge in his tentacle inch deeper. He was doubled over against my chest with his back arched, and a flush of deep matte burgundy decorated the iridescent blue-black skin on his cheeks and neck. His extra arms anchored him firmly to my lower torso, allowing me to feel the every contraction of his abdominal muscles. His face was some twist of agony and ecstasy.

As the egg pressed up against the entrance to my uterus, I felt like I was being torn open by the hard mass. Cal's soft, pliable symbiont body was nothing compared to the unyielding lump that was slowly forcing its way in. If it weren't for the analgesic substance running through my veins, I think I would have been screaming.

“Cal, Cal, it's almost there,” I gasped between shallow breaths. He continued to quake and grunt, but slowly, he started to thrust his hips forward.

“Aaa _aaaaaahhhhh!”_ I yelled as the egg was forced all the way into my womb with a painful wet popping sensation. And yet, with just a few strokes against my clit as it was pushed all the way in, I was able to bring myself over the edge, the pressure and pleasure from bring filled up with my new occupant radiating through my body like a red heat.

With the egg now finally implanted, Cal collapsed, still clinging to me with all the strength he had left. I felt his pulse hammering through his skin as he lay there, gasping for breath. I took his hand and as he squeezed it back a severe tremor rattled his grip. Violently, he shuddered, curling up into a fetal position while his tentacle slowly retracted.

I lay dazed. Gently, I ran a hand over my abdomen. I felt the hard lump deep inside.

 _I'm going to be a mom,_ I thought.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby keeps developing, and Satyra gets her first checkup. Then she and Cal go out to dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you aren't familiar with UD - "sie/hir" are the default gender neutral pronouns one assumes when they're left unspecified.
> 
> Contents:
> 
> \- Medical procedure  
> \- Pregnancy  
> \- Attempt at worldbuilding

After I regained myself several minutes later, I noticed that Cal had fallen asleep on top of me, still shirtless and with his pants pulled down around his knees, his body curled around my legs and lower torso.

His sleeping form looked so vulnerable like that - never before had I felt a greater urge to protect him than just then. I ran my hand through the hair-like tendrils on his head affectionately. A thin sheen of sweat glistened under my fingertips. He stirred slightly in his sleep, squeezing me tighter. Softly, I tried to rouse him.

“Cal, babe,” I cooed as I nudged his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

His eyes fluttered open and his abdomen tensed in recollection, shivering and giving me another squeeze. He nodded, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah,” he croaked, his voice hoarse.

“Do you want some water?” I asked, wrapping my hand around him protectively.

“Okay,” he answered after a minute, moving off of my legs so I could get up. A thin trickle of blue goo trailed near his genitals, no doubt residual fluid from when he had pushed the egg inside me. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

There was an undeniable weight in my belly that jostled as I walked, reminding me with every step that I was filled with my lover's spawn. It was kinda hot, to be honest. I got out two cups and filled them from the tap, taking a sip from one and heading back to Cal with the other.

I came back into the room and found Cal had kicked off his pants and cocooned himself in the blanket instead. An arm reached out from the mass of fabric as I offered him his water, and he drank it greedily.

“May I join you?” I asked as he gulped the cold liquid.

“Yeah,” he answered after downing his glass. He unwrapped himself a bit, exposing his naked body to me. I put my water down on the nightstand and slipped my equally naked form alongside his, spooning against him and slinging his arms around my shoulders like a cape. He moved them down to caress my belly.

“Wow, I can feel it in there,” he marvelled, pressing his fingers into my abdomen to better feel the bump.

“Mmhmm,” I agreed.

“I can't believe I made that,” he whispered.

“You'd better believe it,” I sighed contentedly.

* * *

 

The early stages of the pregnancy happened so quickly. Maus sent me a letter stating that they had acquired the rights to monitor the pregnancy from Bilaa - my parent corp - and that I was to submit to testing in the following weeks alongside Cal. I prayed to Capricorni and Porrima every night for good health and fertility, but in truth, fears weighed in my mind. How would we know what's normal and what's not in this kind of pregnancy? What if there were complications? What if we were woefully unprepared to be parents and hadn't figured it out by the time the baby arrived?

I put the fears out of my mind for the time being and tried to concentrate on the here and now. Cal and I had settled on my apartment to have the nursery in on the condition that we move to a new place in a better area once the baby was old enough to walk. A small price to pay for a little extra breathing room.

I concentrated hard on work during the coming days to keep my mind off of worrying, too, but since informing my superiors of the pregnancy, they had moved me from active patrols to administrative work for safety. The dull hum of fluorescent lights all day drove me mad, and the impending lunar perigee making my feet ache as my hooves grew in didn't do any favors. My manager shrugged when I told him how much I hated the new atmosphere.

“You shouldn't have gotten pregnant if you wanted to be out on patrol,” he chided me unhelpfully.

* * *

 

At my first appointment with the obstetrician at Maus’ medbay, Cal accompanied me inside, holding my hand in the waiting room while we listened for my name. A colorful aquarium full of tropical fish sat against the wall and I watched its inhabitants dart back and forth, nipping at each other's tails and guarding their own little sections of the tank.

“Do you think it's big enough to see on scans?” I asked Cal.

“They didn't scan me before I… passed it, but that was two weeks ago, so I don't know,” he answered, squeezing my hand a little. “I'm honestly not sure how fast it's supposed to develop since it was already in me for a bit before they found it.”

I caught him staring at my barely-round belly when I met his eyes after a long pause.

“Sorry. I'm just… still getting used to it,” he said.

“Satyra Thompson?” a cat-faced chimera in purple scrubs with a clipboard called out from the doorway. The two of us got up and went over to hir, hands clasped together.

“Ah, and you must be the father, right?” sie chirped sweetly.

“Yes,” Cal replied, nodding a little.

“Right this way, please,” sie gestured, leading us down a corridor and into a room with a tilted examination chair with a little plastic stool next to it, a computer terminal with a rolling seat facing it, and a lot of machines. On the examination chair were a folded paper gown and an extra sheet.

“Undress and put on the gown with the opening in the back, then put the modestly sheet across your lap if you want,” the chimera nurse instructed. “You can leave your bra on but make sure to take off your underwear. The doctor will be in shortly.” With that, sie left the room, closing the door behind hir.

I glanced at Cal, then at the gown. He rolled his eyes.

“I'll turn around if you want, but it's not like I haven't seen you naked before,” he scoffed, turning his back to me and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, but… Normally it's sexy undressing in front of you. This isn't exactly a scenario that I want to feel sexy. That's weird,” I explained, pulling my sweater off and then unzipping my jeans. “I don't want to end up with an ultrasound kink because of you.”

He chuckled, in his resonant, purring sort of way.

“Are you sure? That could be fun,” he teased as I pulled my pants and underwear down.

“Stooop,” I whined playfully, slipping on the gown, which only just made it down past my butt. “You're so weird.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

I hopped up onto the table and pulled the little sheet over my lap so my pussy wasn't just hanging in the breeze.

“Okay, you can turn around now,” I said.

He turned to face me and smiled again before sitting down next to me and grabbing my hand securely.

A knock came on the door, and after a second, a _very_ large pillar in a white coat stepped through, bending down to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. He was clearly a giantkin, with green skin and orcish tusks that protruded from his square jaw. But despite his intimidating size, his fuzzy white eyebrows and hair and his avuncular smile conveyed friendliness. Maus’ Uncle Wink peered towards us from the logo on his breast pocket.

“Hello!” he said, shutting the door behind him with one meaty hand while his other held a clipboard that looked comically small in comparison. “My name is Dr. Goliath Kavalkin, he/him,” he introduced himself. “You must be Satyra and…” he began, glancing at his clipboard again with a look of mild confusion. “Oh, that's interesting. You're... _Caalax,_ right?” he asked, looking at Cal. “There are two fathers listed here, but the other one doesn't really sound like an eternaborn name,” he explained.

Cal bristled. “Yes, that's me. LX-9 has… surrendered his parental rights.” I could tell he was biting back his feelings.

“...Right. Well, as long as they spelled your name right,” Kavalkin backtracked, trying to avoid offending Cal any further before turning to me again. “We're going to do a vaginal ultrasound followed by an aether wave scan. Can you put your feet up on the stirrups for me and slide down all the way, please?” the doctor requested, his hands folded in front of him.

“Alright,” I said, shifting my cloven hooves up onto the little extensions on the chair and scooching my butt down so it overhung the edge. As I did so, the giantkin unclipped a device from one of the nearby machines and slipped a thin plastic cover over it before applying a rather generous amount of clear gel all over and sitting down in the rolling chair.

“I'm going to insert this ultrasound probe into you so we can try to see how far along you are and hear the baby's heart,” he explained. “After that, we'll try to get a look at the embryo itself with the aether wave scanner.”

He rolled over to me and put a big gloved hand on my knee before gently lifting the modesty sheet and holding the probe closer to me. It had looked small in his giant hands, but as he got closer, I realized it was actually of a moderately decent size. Nothing painful looking, but certainly not something that could slip in unnoticed.

Cal saw, too. “Doc, that thing's going to upstage me,” he joked.

Kavalkin chuckled, but I shot Cal a look that said _“not now.”_

“I'm just going to add a little gel so it goes in easier. Just relax,” the doctor assured.

Two of his thick fingers gently spread the viscous liquid onto my labia before he started to spread them open a little.

“I'm going to insert the probe now. Are you comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be in this situation,” I replied, reaching over to Cal and taking his hand.

Kavalkin gently slid the end of the probe into me, its hard shape feeling awkward in my unaroused hole. I grimaced as it prodded past sensitive areas a little deeper in.

“Sorry. I know, it's a little hard to get used to,” he apologized.

He looked over at the computer screen. Fuzzy gray shapes were starting to form on the display as he moved the device into position. After a little fidgeting, a black oval with a little gray blobby shape on one side of it came into focus.

“There sie is,” the doctor said, pointing to the little shape with one hand while the other manipulated the probe inside me.

Cal's eyes gleamed as he watched the image morph and move on the screen.

“Is that the heart?” he asked, pointing to a tiny rhythmically moving part of the picture.

“Yes, it is!” Kavalkin confirmed. “Would you like to listen to it?” he asked, turning to me

Cal squeezed my hand tightly, holding it up near his face with both hands like an excited kid.

“Yes, I'd love to,” I said.

The doctor tapped something on the screen, and sound started to come from the computer's speakers. A quick whooshing pulse became audible, like someone blowing into a microphone. I saw tears well up in Cal's eyes.

“Sie's beautiful,” he marvelled.

* * *

 

After we got home, printouts of the scans in hand, Cal and I spent a long time just sitting on the couch together, his hand resting on my abdomen as we basked in each other's warmth. Around eighteen hundred hours, though, my stomach started to rumble.

“Wanna hit Alberto's?” he asked, referring to a local diner. “We should celebrate.”

“Alright, that sounds good,” I agreed.

When we got to the restaurant, a tired looking mortuskin greeted us. Or maybe she wasn't tired, maybe that's just how she looked on account of being undead. I can never tell with mortus.

“Hi, welcome to Alberto's, right this way, I'll be your server tonight, my name is Kelly, she/her,” she droned, picking up some menus and shuffling down the aisle to a free table.

“What can I get you to drink?” she asked, her unblinking dead eyes appearing glazed over as she took out a small pad of paper.

“Just water for me,” Cal answered.

I thought for a moment. “Do you have DumYum Meal Replacement flavor #35?” I asked.

The waitress stared at me for a moment. “Is that the cheeseburger one?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “It would really hit the spot right now for some reason.”

“Okay,” she said, jotting it down. “I'll be back with the drinks in a minute to take your food orders,” she stated flatly before heading off.

Cal smirked at me. “Cravings setting in already, huh?” he observed.

“I didn't eat lunch today! I'm hungry!” I answered defensively.

“So you order a cheeseburger flavored milkshake?” he retorted.

“Hush.” I smiled at him, but I noticed he was staring past me. “Whats up?” I asked, turning to see what he was looking at.

“Oh, nothing! Just the Usagi team is beating TKS,” he said, referring to the zero-G Ultimate game showing on the flatscreen. I could tell he was lying, but I couldn't tell what exactly had distracted him or why.

“Okay,” I shrugged. 

After the waitress came back and took our orders, I went to the bathroom. On my way back, passing by the front bar where the regulars sat, I locked eyes with someone I recognized.

LX-9 stared at me so intensely I felt like I would burst into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no fucking in this chapter lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid heroes get into a dust-up, with permanent consequences. Then, they end up stranded at the subway station for an hour, with only each other for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fight scene in this chapter. I wouldn't call it "Graphic depictions of violence," hence no archive warning, and it's *not* sexual violence, but some people get hurt. No gore/blood.
> 
> Contents:
> 
> \- Fight scene  
> \- More attempts at worldbuilding  
> \- Public sex  
> \- Entanglement  
> \- Fisting (does fisting alien sex organs count as fisting...?)

Abandoning the slice of pie that he had been working on, the amalgam slowly turned on his stool and hopped off it before pacing over to me, never once breaking eye contact. His face showed only a cold lack of emotion, except for his eyes. They twitched rapidly in his sockets, their blue glow flickering, as he analyzed me in the way only an amalgam could.

“So you _kept it,”_ he spat after a moment, finally finishing his scrutiny.

“I… thought you didn't want it,” I said, not sure how else to answer him.

“I don't. Really, I don't want it to exist. He always told me he couldn't have kids. I never would have gotten with him at all if he said he was going to _breed.”_ LX-9's words had a cold burn to them.

“Why? Why are you so hostile all of the sudden? I thought you two liked each other,” I cried.

Just for a brief instant, LX-9's blue eyes flashed red before reverting right back to blue.

“Listen to me,” he spoke with an alarming calmness. “If I wanted there to be more little freaks on the planet, I would have found myself someone like you to settle down with and have kids intentionally. I wouldn't have found a _male tentacle monster_ on a _gay dating app.”_ It slowly dawned on me that it wasn't Cal he was angry with.

“So… you've got a mess of internalized pillarism and some kind of complex about being part of the future of the species, and you're taking it out on him because of an accident, because of something beyond our control?” I fired back. I was done with his shit, with him trying to act like he was the rational one.

His eyes burned crimson again, and before I knew what happened, I was toppling to the ground after he kneed me right in the gut, pain erupting from my midsection and making me double over.

 _“It’s mine too! Why don't I get a choice?!”_ he shouted down at me, and all the heads in the restaurant turned.

As I lay stunned, trying to formulate a response to what had just happened, I heard running footsteps. Cal came out of nowhere, landing a wicked punch right on LX-9's plastic jaw before tackling him while he recoiled from the unexpected strike.

 _“_ **_S̥̼͍̙̲T̪͎̗̞̪A͙͖̻Y͇̟͠ ̺͞T̢͓̱̻̯̥̫̣H̢͎͍͇̞̣E̪͙̯̹̜̹̣ ̵F̡͈͖͖̫͉ͅU̳̮̱͈͞C̠̜̥̝͈̥̺Ḳ̻̙̬̪͉͙ ̲̟̥͈͖̞̤A̺͓̯̱͔̹̗W̸̙̭ͅA̛͖̹̣̘̝̰Y̴͎͔̟͓͚ ̹̻F̤R̸͎̖ỌM̵̩͖̭̩̟ ̥͉͓͇̹̻̣͜H͙͍͍͚̦̜̫Ḛ̞͚͖R̫̖̹̼̬_ ** _,”_ he bellowed, his voice taking on unearthly, echoic resonance. His extra arms had torn through his shirt and splayed out sideways and the tendrils on his head stood up like hackles, making him appear large and threatening. Rage burned in his eyes as he knelt on the dazed amalgam's chest.

Kelly, the mortuskin waitress, came running over.

“Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to--” she began, but she was abruptly cut off as LX-9 launched Cal into her, knocking both of them prone.

“Get off me, you creepy fuck!” the amalgam shouted, standing back up. I got up - the pain melting away from my gut as adrenaline took over - and rushed over to help Cal and the waitress up while LX-9 stood glaring for a moment before starting to walk away.

“I'm getting security,” Kelly huffed as I gave her a hand standing back up before she rushed off into the back of the restaurant. Other patrons just stared at us wordlessly, several filming with their phones. We were about to be tonight's pillar gossip.

Cal had stood up too, without my aid - and he immediately pounced at the amalgam again, grabbing him from behind and spinning him around before clamping a hand around his neck and slowly raising him off the ground.

LX-9 flailed his legs frantically, trying to kick the eternaborn in the stomach, but Cal's extra arms batted his legs away easily.

 _“I'll kill you!”_ Cal hissed as he choked the amalgam, squeezing his neck tighter. LX-9 made a pained gurgle, his blue eyes flashing back and forth wildly.

“Cal, stop!” I yelled, going towards him and grabbing his shoulder. “Do you want to be the one paying his rez fee? Because I don't!”

The light started to go from LX-9's eyes and his desperate kicks weakened while Cal held him up and watched him pass out.

Suddenly, I felt cold all over. The sound in the room seemed to deaden and one by one, the fluorescent lights overhead flickered and went out until only one was left, directly overhead. The rest of the room was supernaturally dark, as if we had been enveloped in a cocoon of shadow. Cal, distracted, let his grip loosen just enough for LX-9 to suck down a wheezing breath, and color rushed back into his glowing eyes.

 _“Get. Out,”_ spoke a howling, breathy voice from all around us. The back door at the far end of the restaurant flung open, and fog poured forth from it. A translucent whitish spectral figure slowly materialized, its mouth missing and where eyes should have been, two black pits seeming to bleed darkness at us. _“You are banned from this establishment,”_ he wailed. Great. Alberto was mad at us.

“Cal, drop him,” I demanded. “Let's go, before ISTO shows up.”

Reluctantly, Cal lowered his former lover back to the ground, but did not fully release his grip.

“If you ever touch her again, I'll snap your neck,” he warned before pushing LX-9 away with a little shove.

Stumbling backwards, the amalgam sputtered and coughed before reaching up to rub his bruised jaw.

“You're a dangerous freak,” he mouthed, still regaining control over his larynx.

“ _I said get out,”_ Alberto whistled ethereally at the three of us, flicking the lights more to get our attention.

“We're going,” I mumbled, tugging Cal towards the door by the elbow and forcing him to break his staring match with LX-9. The amalgam followed us out some distance behind. As soon as the three of us were outside, Alberto slammed the doors with a telekinetic whoosh as if to say _“and stay out.”_ LX-9 took off without another word.

Watching him go, Cal sighed before turning to me.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, a defeated expression starting to tug at his features. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on my belly and feeling for the hard mass of the developing egg. I felt mostly fine, other than maybe a bruise just under my skin.

I nodded and considered how to respond. I was grateful that he was so protective of me, but at the same time… _damn,_ what a temper.

“He… sort of did deserve that,” I commented. “But you took it kinda far.” I looked up at him, trying to be charitable. I could tell LX's words had stung him.

A hovercraft whizzed by and the ozone scent of its ion drives tingled in my nose. The wind from its passing swept through the tattered remains of the shirt Cal had wrecked and he shivered a little, having left his jacket inside.

“I mean I'm sorry about all of this,” he said. “I'm sorry I made this happen.” Despair in his voice, he hugged himself and futilely tried to hide the ruined fabric from passing traffic.

“Here, take my jacket,” I offered as I started to slip off my coat to give to him. “And please don't be sorry for this. It's not your fault.”

He put up a hand. “No, keep your coat, you need to be warm too. I'll be fine,” he said.

A camera done whined as it passed overhead, circling us a few times outside the restaurant before deciding that we weren't interesting enough to follow. The pinkish sunset glinted off its casing in the distance as its whine faded away again.

“Alright. Come on, we should get to the subway. It'll be warmer down there.” I led him down the block to the nearest station - a seldom-used stop on the WXY line - and we headed down the stairs and out of the wind.

Despite being as modern as any other place functionally, the infrastructure in this city was old. Like, really old. Maglev tracks and and long distance hyperloops twined through centuries-old cobblestones supported by Cold War-era green painted steel beams. One at a time, Cal and I and a whole line of other pillars palmed the biometric scanner that actuated the turnstile into the uptown line.

As my turn came, I didn't quite take enough care to wipe the sweat off my hand before laying it on the glass. The scanner beeped embarrassingly instead of releasing the metal rotor for me to push through, and the impatient thong behind me watched as I stepped backwards again and re-scanned my hand. Some things never change.

 _“City ordinance does not permit Nil-Zero pillars to ride the subway without paying an additional maintenance fee. Any Nil-ranked pillar found jumping the turnstiles will be removed,”_ an automated announcement chimed overhead as Cal and I found our way onto the platform. _“The…_ W… _train is operating on time will arrive in…_ 2… _minutes,”_ it continued a few seconds later.

“Should we take the local or wait for the express?” Cal asked. “It's a long ride home.”

“Just wait for the next one,” I answered, watching how the small crowd of commuters grew in anticipation of the scheduled train. I wanted to get a seat and not have to fight for it.

A slow, laminar breeze started to shift the air in the tunnel, just gently at first, and then faster and more aggressively as the seconds ticked by. Soon, it was a roar, the magnetic train going close to 150kph forcing the air in front of it past the platform. The lights on the front car became visible around the dark curve as they illuminated the graffiti-painted walls ahead. Other than the rushing of air, it was mostly silent as its front end barrelled past us and the train gradually slowed down: no metal wheels grating against the tracks, no air brakes as the magnetic control systems slowed it to a stop, only the hiss of the pneumatic doors as the half-full train opened to take on more passengers.

To our mild surprise, every single other pillar boarded and none got off, leaving the platform empty. We stayed where we were, seated on a bench a little way from the central stairs.

“Do you think they know something we don't?” I wondered. “I didn't bother to check the schedule, but aren't there normally other trains at this stop besides the W?”

Cal placed his hand on my knee. “It doesn't matter, we're not in a rush to go anywhere,” he said.

As the subway doors closed again, his hand on my leg sent an unexpected string of naughty compulsions through my mind. Hormones, or just the effects of tiering up a bit? Who was to say? But all of the sudden, I _was_ in a rush to get back to the apartment with him. I looked up at him longingly as the magnetic train departed.

“What?” he asked, starting to smile.

“Nothing, just… your hand. You know how I get when the moon is this close,” I reminded him.

Just then, the overhead PA system chimed again.

 _“Attention. Because of scheduled maintenance to the magnetic braking system, trains will not stop at this station for the next…_ 1… hour,” it echoed. _“For service to the WXY line, please take the 12-13-16 line from Third Avenue and transfer at the Twilight Plaza station.”_

“Third Ave?!” I cried. That was over fifteen blocks away. No way my hooves wouldn't feel like broken glass after a walk that long over hard concrete. But given the urgent tingling building in my legs as Cal's hand crept over my inner thigh, I started to stand anyway. I'd rather hurt my feet than wait an hour longer.

“Where are you going?” he asked, still sitting on the bench.

“...To Third? So we can go home, and I can let you play with my tits?” I answered, annoyed.

“Why do we have to go home for that?” he questioned, his voice dropping lower. “The station is empty.”

I felt myself flush pink as I noticed the tentacles under his ruined shirt start to unfurl.

“Okay, that's… a really hot idea actually, but can we at least get out of the view of the stairs in case someone does come in?” I bargained. I wouldn't actually have really cared if he refused and ravished me right there, but I had already been filmed doing something embarrassing once tonight, so I wanted just a little seclusion.

“Sure,” he said, lifting me up with all his arms and carrying me into a more disused area farther away from the station entrance before putting me down and holding me by the hand. The platform got precariously narrow this far down, though, and I saw him eyeing a dark and secluded spot down between the uptown and downtown tracks.

“How about down there?” he proposed, pointing down off the platform.

“Is that really safe?” I asked skeptically. It looked clean enough - the city had purged its underground tunnels of rats and vermin and most dirt long ago - but somehow I felt uneasy being that close to the place the thousand-ton machines thundered past.

“Yeah, there's a nice wide gap between the two tracks. It's fine,” he said, hopping down a few feet off the black-and-yellow striped ledge.

“What about the third rail?” I asked, a pit forming in my stomach as he casually stood on the tracks.

“Phased out. Maglevs are all inductive, the tracks haven't been electrified like that in decades. Come on! I promise it's safe,” he reassured, holding out his arms to catch me. “We don't have to if you don't want to, of course.”

I weighed my partly irrational fears of large machines against my aching, carnal desire to rut against him until both of us were coated in sweat, and against my very justified fears of seeing a photo of Cal and myself fucking on a train platform on the cover of a pillar gossip mag with pixelated blur covering my body. Ultimately, the darkened spot between the two sets of tracks ended up seeming like the most inviting option, because me walking to Third or paying a cab were out of the question.

“Alright. But only because you asked so nicely,” I sighed, hopping into his waiting arms. Immediately, he began to explore my clothes with his tentacles as he walked over to our chosen spot, undoing buttons and fasteners and clips and then finally being rewarded with the sight of my bare breasts when he pulled my bra away from me.

“Mmm, are they a little bigger than normal?” he asked, staring at them with fondness.

“Maybe. They're a little more tender,” I answered. They were kinda sore actually, but to be honest, I like it when hurts a little.

He lay me down before starting to transform. His features blended together and he shrank until the familiar diminutive symbiote was lying on my thighs, his many arms squirming with lust, his rearmost one already starting to expand and evert.

 _So, what are we doing right now, in the hour we have until the next train?_ he asked. _You said something about me playing with your breasts earlier?_

 _I did,_ I confirmed, _but don't neglect the rest of me._

 _Of course not,_ he purred, _but since you just ate and your womb is occupied, I think we'll have to be creative tonight,_ he continued, extending two front tentacles to my nipples and latching on.

I let out a strangled gasp, halfway between pleasure and pain, before Cal's soothing pain-relief immediately melted any discomfort away.

 _Too rough?_ he asked.

 _Just the right amount of rough,_ I answered as blood rushed to my pelvic area and I felt myself get wetter.

His genital appendage curled underneath him, brushing tantalizingly past my pussy before snaking up my belly and curling through my cleavage and around each breast. He squeezed, this time letting the littlest bit of the tender pain bleed through to mingle with the erotic thrills. I pushed my hips upward and whined a little. He was teasing me.

 _Patience,_ he instructed.

His sex organ started to wrap all the way around me, passing over my shoulders and under my arms and twining around like a long rope or a constrictor snake.

 _I forgot how long you were,_ I marvelled.

 _The average humanoid digestive tract is eight to ten meters long,_ he informed me. _I'd have to be this long to do most of the things we do._ He was so cerebral when he was in the symbiote form, so methodically capable of pleasing.

 _Thanks for the science lesson. Suck my clit, please._ The wriggling, suckling stimulation of my breasts was certainly arousing, but it also made me ache for more.

A loop of his evidently meters-long organ slithered tantalizingly between my legs. The end of it nudged my clit a little, sending waves of pleasure through my hungry body, but then it continued on its way, wrapping around my leg and then extending back up my side.

Impatiently, I reached up and lay my hands on his disk-shaped midsection, his eyes poking out between my fingers.

 _Suck it,_ I implored, dragging him towards my pussy.

Finally acquiescing to my pleas, the little ribbed mouthparts on his underside gently grasped my soft flesh, suctioning onto my clit and rasping it rhythmically.

 _Oh, Spires,_ I screamed in my own head, my breaths quickening as my groin erupted in pleasure. I was trying to be quiet lest someone happen to be in the station and happen to hear us and happen to investigate, but it was quite difficult.

His long tentacle finally bloomed into its familiar anemone shape before moving towards my face.

 _Return the favor?_ he asked.

Obligingly, I gently gripped the tentacle with one hand before sucking it and all its little tendrils into my mouth. He squeezed my whole body with a little trill.

 _Mmmmm,_ I felt him sigh. Moving to the same rhythm as he sucked me, I mouthed his organ, softly nibbling and licking. Experimentally, I prodded my tongue into his central orifice, really working it deep in there.

 _Oh, oh!_ he relayed, shivering all over. _Twelve Spires above! Warn me when you do that._ His thoughts felt disorganized somehow.

 _Bad?_ I asked, pausing. I hadn't really tried inserting stuff into him before, but… given past experiences with someone else, I had thought he liked it.

 _No, no, wonderful actually,_ he answered. _I was just… unprepared. Don't stop, don't stop…_

I chuckled. Oh, _now_ I had an idea.

 _Can I try putting something else in there? Like, a finger?_ I asked.

He froze, his organ pulsating involuntarily.

 _Have you clipped your fingernails recently?_ he asked.

 _I just filed them this morning,_ I assured him.

He pulled himself free of my mouth, and delicately, I traced the rim of his sex organ with one finger. It was slick, just like the rest of him, but also wet with my saliva. He trembled even as I barely touched it.

_ Go on, _ he said,  _ finger me. _

As I slid my finger down into his hole, his throbbing sex sucked the digit down like a vacuum and he moaned telepathically. Easily taking my whole finger inside, the orifice widened, sucking at my knuckle and searching for more with the pink tendrils.

_ Deeper. Please, so much deeper, _ he begged.

Withdrawing my index finger, I experimentally offered up my first three instead. Hardly pushing at all, he stretched and easily took them as well despite his organ originally being no wider than a garden hose, his outer rim getting caught around my folded pinky and thumb.

_ Oh Spires… please, I want your whole arm,  _ he confessed.

_ Alright. Let me get my shirt out of the way.  _ I pulled my fingers out of him, leaving them coated with bluish precome, before tugging off my already-open blouse. Exposure to the cold concrete made me prickle with goosebumps, but I didn't really care. No sooner had I tucked my thumb between my other four fingers than Cal had swallowed my hand whole.

_ You're so warm, _ I thought as his walls pulsed around my hand, now slowly working up my forearm.

_ …Yeah, _ came his delayed, distracted response.  _ Can you… wiggle your fingers? _ he asked.

I gently started to undulate them, tickling the inside of his sex organ, and in response the entire long length wrapped around me spasmed. He started moving up my arm much quicker now.

_ Yes, just like that! _ he exclaimed. He was most of the way up my bicep. Just for fun, I started tensing the muscles in my arm as he moved over them.

_ Ah! Satyra, you're bringing me so close! _ he continued, his mind clouded with sexual energy. His midsection was all but lost in the coils of his longest appendage, and as he edged, he seemed to lose focus on pleasuring me with his mouth. So I stilled my arm.

_ Don't stop! Why are you stopping? Keep going,  _ he chattered. As he ran up against my shoulder, he still tried to take my arm deeper, bunching like a pushed up sleeve and fluttering his soft tendrils under my armpit. Despite the tickling, I managed to stay still.

_ You're being a little selfish, _ I teased, petting him on my lap as if he were a very strange cat.  _ Work for it. _

Almost frantically, he started sucking my clit again, gyrating his round body in circles and pressing down with surprising firmness. My whole frame tingled as he quickly brought me back to the place I had been before and beyond. Slowly, I started moving my fingers again, and as I did, his movements intensified this time.

_ Yes, _ he telegraphed, starting to push and pull my arm in and out rhythmically.  _ Yesyesyes. _

I mirrored his thoughts on the matter, locking my knees and curling my toes as his rasping, sucking action rocketed through my soul. I came there on the floor of the subway tunnel, forgetting where I was and why I was there. I reached up my hand - the hand that was inside Cal still, wrapped with him to the shoulder - to give myself one last couple of rubs as his grippy stimulation became too much for me. 

Pressing through the wall of his tube-shaped appendage onto my own clit was evidently more than enough to set him over the edge, too.

_ Satyra!  _ was all he could think.  _ Satyra, I love you! _ The suction on my arm nearly tripled as he tried unconsciously to swallow the limb. He writhed around on my body for about another minute, squeezing and squirming, until finally his orgasm wore off. The mass of tentacle wrapped around me trembled as it started to go soft.

_ Satyra, I didn't think… _ the thought trailed off as he struggled with composing it.  _ I've never come so hard in my life, _ he told me.

Distantly, I heard the low, continuous whoosh of a train. As we lay in each other's arms, it drew nearer and nearer, until finally it hurtled past, the wind ruffling our pile of clothes on the floor and blowing my hair into my face. And just as quickly as it had arrived, the train passed without a trace.

_ “The…  _ Y… _ train is operating on time and will arrive in…  _ 10… minutes,” chimed the announcement in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to your regularly scheduled programming of kinky tentacle sex


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Satyra get up to some stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents:
> 
> \- Oviposition  
> \- Feeding kink  
> \- Belly/inflation kink  
> \- Filling every orifice  
> \- More world building incl. politics

I pulled my head to one side and allowed my lips to gently wander over the twitching ring of sensory tendrils wrapped around my shoulder. I felt Cal's mind stir from its chaotic storm of post-sex haze, and somehow, he relayed a tingling sensation back to me, along with a broad, agapic feeling of closeness. No words, just emotion.

Finally, Cal unsheathed my arm, backing off slowly and shivering. Despite the previous feeling of sliminess, my arm was left with no messy evidence of the act other than a slight pruning of my fingers - the voracious suction must have stolen away all trace of his fluids.

I heard the echoes of distant voices ringing against the tiled walls of the tunnel as Cal started to transform back into his more bipedal shape. He was left lying naked on top of me when the automated announcement chimed again.

“ _ The…  _ Y… _ train is operating on time and will arrive in…  _ 6… _ minutes.” _

I noticed people moving not so far away from us.

“Cal, come on, we'll miss the train,” I said, rubbing his shoulder a bit to rouse him from post-coital sleepiness.

“Mmmmm…” he groaned, furrowing his eyebrows before slowly lifting his head and reaching for his clothes. I clipped my bra back together and buttoned my shirt, waiting for him to move off my lap before hitching my pants back to their proper position and zipping the fly. When he finally got his slacks and his wrecked shirt back on, I looked both ways before crossing the tracks and attempting to clamber back up onto the platform.

“Here, I'll give you a boost,” he said, seeing me struggle with the 4-foot ledge.

“Thanks,” I said as he lifted me up from the rear.

As I turned to help him up as well, I saw a pillar with pearly blue scales and a serious case of resting bitch face staring at me.

“Were you just down on the  _ tracks?”  _ sie asked, hir high and feminine voice laced with judgement.

“No, actually, this is an airport runway, common mistake,” I replied sarcastically. Yes we were on the fucking tracks, you snake-eyed bitch.

I ignored hir giving me a death stare as I pulled Cal all the way up onto the platform alongside me.

_ “Really. _ Is that why hir shirt is all torn up?” sie asked, pointing to Cal. “Viewers, what do  _ you _ think they were up to down there? Answer in the stream chat,” sie prattled, seemingly to no one.

I looked over at hir and realized that the serpentine pillar was speaking to a small camera drone hovering by hir shoulder.

“Okay pardon me, but who the fuck are you supposed to be?” asked Cal, raising an eyebrow dubiously.

“Celenia Damalga,” sie sneered, baring hir pointed teeth. “I'm sure you've heard of me. I hit U-Star Trending about twice a week. I mean, do you live under a rock, or what?”

This scaly prig was getting on my nerves. I whipped out my phone to search hir social media profile, then and there.

“'Wyvern Goddess DESTROYS Anti-Corp Scum with MONEY and POWER’? Sorry, I don't usually fall for over-capitalized clickbait often enough to have bothered to watch that. Have a nice stream, Wyvern Goddess.” I don't know why, exactly, but watching hir twitch while trying to come up with a response was so satisfying.

“So, what, do you think anti-corp ideas make sense? Really?” sie objected.

Cal started to clear his throat, but I stopped him. “Of course not. I'd never say anything of the kind,” I demurred, being sure to sound as sincere as possible while staring down this shill-witch wyrmborne's camera. “But I don't think self-fellating about it makes much sense.” I wanted to blow that little camera up and tell hir off, but any good streamer carries at least a half-dozen anyway, and the security feeds trained on the platform would surely capture the unauthorized aether discharge. 

“I personally think Celenia just doesn't understand current fashion,” Cal butted in. “Hobo-chic is in. It's all the rage in the New Haven LT. I have that on good authority,” he said.

The wrymborne gave Cal a skeptical look.  _ “Really.” _

“Of course. The hottest pillars are doing it.” Cal's eyes gleamed as he spoke.

Celenia's gaze scanned back and forth as sie read her stream chat through what was presumably some contact lens augment or other. “I see,” she said after a moment.

Air started to flutter through the torn bits of Cal's shirt.

“ _ The…  _ Y… _ train is operating on time and will arrive in…  _ 1… _ minute,”  _ the PA system announced.

“That's us! Better start heading down the platform to get a seat!” Cal chirped as he whisked me away by the shoulder.

* * *

“What a night,” I sighed as I finally plopped down on the couch.

“Yeah… A bit of a mixed bag,” Cal agreed as he sat down next to me. “You got pretty mad at that streamer,” he said, running his hand down my leg and starting to massage my ankles and the tender spots between the clefts of my hooves.

“She was just… not minding her own business,” I said. “Why did she care so much why your shirt is ripped? Why do people care that much about clothes in general?” I wondered. I closed my eyes as he started to work the tight spots in my feet.

“Aesthetics are all some people have,” he answered. “In lieu of a personality.”

“I guess. I just… do you remember before the rifts opened?” I asked.

“I do,” he answered, looking away from me and off towards the wall. “Losing your parents isn't something you forget.”

“I know,” I said. “So many people lost family. I'm lucky my dad wasn't home, otherwise I think I would be the only one left. But I meant like… do you remember what life was like before?”

“No, not really. I was only 6. I remember being scared after everything started happening, I remember evacuating… but I can't say I can remember much besides a few random snippets here and there,” he said. He had stopped rubbing my feet as he lost himself in thought.

“I remember a little bit. I remember that I got bullied a lot in school,” I said. “Back when there was school.” I had taken a lot for granted as a 7-year-old. “The other kids would make fun of me for having rips in my clothes sometimes. I think what's-her-face set off an old memory.”

Cal gave my leg another absent-minded stroke. “Kids can be mean,” he mused.

“I think it's how you raise them. They learn that from somewhere. They're not born hating others for how they look, are they?” I asked, tracing my fingers around the rough edges of the spot where Cal had torn his shirt.

“I think kids learn things without their parents teaching them,” he said. He lay his hand on my belly. “It's why it's important to teach good things, not just avoid the bad things.”

I hugged his arm against my body, savoring his touch.

* * *

 

Predictably, a few pillar gossip sites had picked up stories about Cal's outburst in the restaurant. None of my fans were really riled up about it since I wasn't the one throwing punches, but there was a minor buzz about “Team Caalax vs Team LX.” Ever since the two of them had their breakup, that's all it ever was when it came to the media. I was almost glad I wasn't as popular with viewers as the two of them were. Cal had this knack for popularity, like it was second-nature. My problem was that people liked me, I just didn't like people. I hadn't met a human I liked in about a decade.

I fiddled with a puzzle cube as I listened to the nightly news stream in the background.

_ “...and in other news, there have been reports of pillar unre… pillar distress,” _ the news reporter stumbled.  _ “Local Nil-0's have been spotted making noise outside the ISTO main office on Third and Twelfth. Expect traffic delays.” _

The feed cut to a crowd of pillars, some with blurred out signs made from what looked like cardboard. A discordant cacophony of chants was audible, but the words were impossible to distinguish due to the quality of the recording.

_ “We're here near the local ISTO HQ for the district,” _ said a different reporter.  _ “So far no one has been violent,”  _ sie commented. Just then, a bull-headed chimera rushed up and grabbed the microphone from the diminutive green (eternaborn?) news anchor.

_ “People are dying out there, and the Corp--” _

The feed cut instantly back to the first reporter.

_ “Oh no, looks like things are rough out there after all! Our feed has experienced some interruption,”  _ sie nattered.  _ “Sorry for the loss in coverage, viewers at home!” _

I turned off the stream. Nils being treated like shit, as usual. Nils not learning to sit down and shut up, as usual.

* * *

Cal got home from patrol late that night.

“The riots have started up again,” he said, stripping off his combat garb before slipping into bed with me. “Oh, I'm sorry,  _ rift encounters in outer territories.” _

“You want to talk about it?”

“You know I'm not allowed to,” he answered.

“That's not what I asked,” I said.

He sighed. “I couldn't really make heads or tails of what was going on anyway,” he finally broke in. “Even the Nils didn't really seem to have a cohesive message. A lot of them were mad about some…  _ massacre? _ One of the Corps caused some explosion or something and a bunch of them died. But a lot of them were there just to protest irrelevant stuff, or specifically there to clash with the patrollers. Most of them only had makeshift weapons and we dealt with them pretty easily but there were a few with stolen arms or using aether blasts. Two guys in my squadron ended up getting rezzed. Put them in debt something awful. I'm lucky that wasn't me.” The words came to him quickly and he had to catch his breath after rattling through the whole thing. “I don't understand why they would take it out on other pillars. It's not our fault they're Nils.” He stared at the ceiling.

I rubbed his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“And it would be nice if the Corps threw them a bone once in a while, just to keep them in line,” he said.

I nodded.

“I think you need to work off some steam,” I said after a minute.

He turned towards me, placing his hand on my cheek and letting his fingers wander behind my ear. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“A while ago, you said you could lay unfertilized eggs. You wanna play with that a bit?”

He blinked. “Uh. Sure. I mean, you realize I may lay a lot at a time, right? It's been some time…”

“I cleaned out before you got home.” I traced my finger across his collarbone. “I'd love for you to fill me up completely.”

I felt his slithering member touch my inner thigh. “Okay,” he said.

I pulled off the blankets and we both sat up, our eyes locked together. Bending down, I took his half-hard tentacle in my mouth and started sucking.

“Fuck,” he whispered, swelling up as I blew him. His abdomen swelled too - it took on an almost lumpy quality.

I slid his length further down my throat, suppressing my gag reflex. He eagerly pressed his hips against my face. I let him throat-fuck me for a bit, enjoying the sliding sensation as he neared his climax. 

_ Feed me, _ I thought.

He started spasming. He gasped for breath as his abdomen contracted rhythmically, just like it had the night he got me pregnant. But there was no pain in his eyes this time. I felt little lumps moving inside his shaft, sliding down my throat. And I felt my stomach becoming full.  _ Very _ full. The feeling was intensely pleasant, like having eaten a large meal. My belly stretched and distended, leaving my skin taut under my fingers. Despite how hot that was, it was also becoming uncomfortable fast. I tapped Cal on the thigh to get his attention.

With some difficulty, he stilled himself, though he still twitched occasionally. “Too much?” he asked, breathless.

I nodded.

“Hang on,” he said before pulling out.

As he came up, I gagged. Two eggs came up after him, a little larger than golfball-sized, bright purple, and coated in a layer of bile and blue fluid. Their rubbery surface was translucent, allowing me to see the dark-colored yolk within. Meanwhile, Cal clutched the end of his shaft, trying not to let himself expel any more.

“Don't let those go to waste,” he said. “Here, let me put them somewhere safe.” He picked up the eggs in one hand and gently guided me up into a sitting position with the other. “Why don't you hold on to these?” he purred as he ran the hand holding the eggs down my round belly and towards my crotch.

I obliged, spreading my legs and allowing him to brush his now-slimy digits against my clit. “Yes, please,” I said, bucking up towards his hand. He rubbed one of the eggs against my pleasure button. It was so smooth, even smoother than the skin of his tentacles. I rode against it and let him play with me some more.

“Ahh, please, more…” I sighed, pushing my hips further up so the egg was against my entrance. “Put it inside, Cal!”

He pushed it in, following close behind with two fingers. I moaned as he stimulated my g-spot, the egg adding to the feeling. After a moment, he removed his fingers and added the second egg. I clung to them with my kegel muscles, trying desperately to keep them both inside. The feeling of fullness had me close.

Cal stroked himself slowly as he watched me squirm. “Can I put the rest of these in your back door?” he asked.

My butt was still closed up tight as I tensed the whole area to keep the eggs inside my vagina.

“Stretch me first,” I said.

Immediately, he was there, probing my asshole with his always-slick extra arms. One made an exploratory venture in, meeting resistance immediately. He tried with a second one, this time using both to pry me open and work my anal sphincter until it relaxed. Pushing in with the tip of a third, I felt a wave of pleasure as he pressed against the two eggs through the wall of my rectum. He started thrusting, gently at first, then harder.

“Oh, stop! You'll make me come,” I whined.

Obediently, he withdrew everything from my rear, leaving me momentarily empty. Quickly, though, he replaced his smaller abdominal tentacles with his stiffer generative one. I felt him let it unfurl, sliding up deep within my colon before I felt Cal start contracting his muscles again and the little lumps started moving and tickling my insides.

“Oh, yes,” I moaned as I felt my belly get even fuller. He was grunting a bit with each thrust now, and I was starting to feel it each time he released more eggs. He was pushing in more and more with each thrust of his hips.

I was becoming noticeably bloated, starting to feel the vague urge to shit. But unlike with my stomach, there was a lot more available volume here. I started to rub my clit while Cal's breathing became more and more ragged.

“I'm close to being done,” he said. He was tensing and releasing slower and harder now, and with each release I felt a flutter of a half-dozen eggs squirting into my body at once. My abdomen was so round now that in my current position I couldn't see my hand rubbing my clit anymore. I reached down to play with the eggs in my vagina to make sure they were still there. They were, and pushing them in and out a little set me that much closer to orgasm. The urge to evacuate my bowels was becoming very strong, though.

“Me too,” I answered, starting to involuntarily tense up around him.

_ “Ahhh,” _ he gasped, digging his nails into my shoulders as he grabbed at them. A final rush of eggs poured in, and the pressure inside brought me all the way to orgasm with a last few swirls of my fingers on my clit.

As he went soft inside me, the force of my orgasm propelled him out, along with several eggs. Every time my muscles convulsed, more spilled out of me, including one of the two in my vagina. It felt so much like I was shitting the bed, even though it was just eggs and slime. The sheets would still need to be cleaned, of course…

Cal held me as I expelled the little spheres he had filled me with. Both of our fluids coated our legs as the eggs emptied onto the bed. A puddle of them surrounded us when they finally stopped coming out, but I still felt more in my distended belly. I lay there, still tingling, Cal with his arms wrapped around my torso and his head nuzzled against my shoulder. I pushed the second egg out of my vagina with one last wave of pleasure.

“Cal,” I asked after a few minutes of lying next to him, “will those… break down, or do I have to, you know, get them out?”

“They kind of turn to goo after a few hours. It should be fine,” he said. Good. I wasn't looking forward to puking up a bunch of golfballs right after sex.

My legs were starting to get cold.

“That means they're cool to flush too, right?” I asked. I didn't want to mess up the pipes.

“Yeah. It's fine. I've done it.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“Alright. Get up. I'm going to clean up the bed before it soaks through the mattress protector.”

Reluctantly, Cal sat up, groaning with the effort. As I sat up myself, I felt the mess of eggs and ejaculate inside me swish and bump together. I shivered from the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long hiatus, happy 2019

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it (or dislike it!) be sure to say why in the comments - this is my first work on AO3 and one of my longest works so far. If you offer critique, though, please try to be constructive. I'm also writing this chapter-by-chapter so if you have any suggestions for scenes, comment them.


End file.
